


Bloody desire

by SilentRain91



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood is mentioned, F/F, Smut, modern time set in an eighties town, rated mature for the blood and the smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-09-04
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 37,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7795408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentRain91/pseuds/SilentRain91
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke drops one of her hands on top of the bar and absentmindedly raps her fingertips on the wood. “I have been here before, a long time ago,” she replies, barely meeting Lexa’s eyes. “This place is different from what I remember it to be.” She can tell they renovated the bar, renewed the chairs and everything. It has been too long.</p><p>Lexa furrows her eyebrows. “This place hasn’t changed a bit for at least fifty years,” she says, matter-of-factly, being familiar with the history of this place. Not to forget how often people from around here talk about this town's history. The locals are chatty, to say the least.</p><p>Clarke smiles briefly. “You do not look that old, dear,” she husks amusedly. “A fine young woman such as you cannot be a day older than thirty at most.”</p><p>Vampire AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the dark we meet

Lexa is clad in a black and white tailored suit when she enters the local bar. She comes here every weekend, to rewind and have a few drinks. The bartender nods when she signals her, familiar with what she likes to drink. By the time she sits down, her beer is being placed in front of her. Her eyes are trained on her glass and meanwhile from the corner of her eyes, she checks out the other people at the bar. It’s usually the same people who she sees, but from time to time, someone new enters.

Despite it being 2016, this town looks like it got stuck in the eighties. It’s relaxed for her to live here, since this town has a lot of nature to it and it isn’t anything like living in a city. There are barely any cars out, due to most people walking or using a bicycle. It is never far to get from point a to point b, so there is no need for cars.

“It’s a silent night,” the bartender says as she leans over the bar, sizing Lexa up. “See anyone you fancy yet, Lexa?”

Lexa’s eyes dart from her glass up to the bartender. By now she’s used to the occasional small talk. “Not yet,” she replies, sighing softly and smiling a bit. “This beer will be empty soon. You may as well get me a second one, Raven.” She’ll be here awhile or at least long enough for a few drinks.

The bartender laughs half-heartedly and rolls her eyes. “I told you many times you can call me Rae, it’s what all my friends do,” she says, wanting to brush off the formalities. “I’d call you Lex, but you get iffy when I do.”

Lexa clenches her jaw and doesn’t say anything. Raven isn’t a stranger to her anymore, but she wouldn’t quite say they’re friends either. She traces her finger along the rim of her glass while Raven becomes occupied serving other customers.

Raven is wearing a regular pair of skinny jeans and a black tank top. Her hair is in a neat ponytail. She has been a bartender in this bar ever since she was a teen. By now she is pushing thirty and Lexa is the customer she knows best, mostly due to her sitting at the bar at all times. When she was still a teen, Lexa used to tease her if a young girl such as herself should be working in this bar. One of her favorite memories is how Lexa used to wink at her after asking if she would be eighteen soon. Teasing is definitely right up her ally.

Halfway through her second beer, Lexa feels cold chills running down her spine and an unfamiliar feeling settles at the pit of her stomach. As if on cue, she turns her face, meeting black- no wait, blue eyes. She is temporarily puzzled by this, swearing that a split second ago the eyes she met were black, not blue. Yet as she blinks her eyes, once, twice, all she sees is blue eyes, clear as the sky on the sunniest day. It must have been a trick on her eyes. Perhaps she’s more tired than she thought.

Lexa takes in the view in front of her. Aside from those pretty blue eyes, she sees golden blonde locks, slightly rosy cheeks and half a smile. The blonde standing next to her looks a few years younger than her, although she isn’t sure if she’s right. She has never seen the blonde before and her clothes are anything but common to wear around here. Most people she sees dress casual, have a dress on or like her, wear a suit. The blonde however, is wearing what appears to be a corset and knee tights, along with a long black leather coat and high boots.

Lexa realizes she has been staring, unsure how long it has been. Her mouth must be slightly agape. She recollects herself. “Pardon me, where are my manners,” she excuses herself. “I’m Lexa,” she continues, holding her hand out in a polite manner. “And you are?” If the blonde isn’t into women, then she’ll need at least an hour to be alone to scream how unfair it is.

“Clarke,” the blonde replies seemingly hesitant to accept Lexa’s hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Miss.” Her self-control has never wavered this much before, and that is not something to be taken lightly, given how much control she has kept throughout the years she has been around.

Lexa chuckles lightly, haven’t been called Miss in quite a while, although it is not wrong. “I have never seen you here before,” she says casually, curious to know what brings the blonde – Clarke – here.

Clarke drops one of her hands on top of the bar and absentmindedly raps her fingertips on the wood. “I have been here before, a long time ago,” she replies, barely meeting Lexa’s eyes. “This place is different from what I remember it to be.” She can tell they renovated the bar, renewed the chairs and everything. It has been too long.

Lexa furrows her eyebrows. “This place hasn’t changed a bit for at least fifty years,” she says, matter-of-factly, being familiar with the history of this place. Not to forget how often people from around here talk about this town's history. The locals are chatty, to say the least.

Clarke smiles briefly. “You do not look that old, dear,” she husks amusedly. “A fine young woman such as you cannot be a day older than thirty at most.”

Lexa shakes her head, not believing her ears. “I’m flattered, but if you must know, I’m thirty-five.” She sizes Clarke up, wondering about her age. “You remember this place in a different way?” she asks, curious to know how the blonde remembers this place. This place hasn’t seen a lick of paint for at least fifty years, so there’s no way Clarke could have seen this bar before it looked like this.

The dim lights of the bar light up a bit more, allowing everyone a better look at each other.

Lexa sends an accusing look Raven’s way, knowing exactly what she’s playing at. When she looks back at Clarke, she’s just in time to catch her blinking her eyes fast, as if irritated by the sudden extra light. “Are you okay?” she asks concerned.

“The dim lights were lovely,” Clarke says, weakly smiling. “I did not expect this place to become brighter all of the sudden. My eyes are sensitive.” Her eyes tend to hurt when she is somewhere with a lot of light.

Lexa is growing more curious by the second about this mystery blonde. “Raven, stop it with the lights,” she calls out, personally preferring the dimmed lights as well. “Your lips look quite red,” she says to Clarke, noticing how they seem redder than most lips.

“My lipstick,” Clarke hurries to say. She fishes a napkin out of the pocket of her leather coat and cleans her lips, which now appear soft blush pink. “Better?”

“You didn’t have to take your lipstick off, silly,” Lexa says, shaking her head. “How do you remember this place?”

Clarke sighs and moves to take a seat, sensing Lexa isn’t letting it go. “I was wrong, it actually is the same,” she lies quickly. “Perhaps a bit moldier than last time.” She hopes the brunette will leave it at that. Entering this bar may have been a mistake, but something was pulling her towards it when she went out for a walk, something she never felt before.

“You know my age, but how old are you?”

“Never ask a lady her age, dear,” Clarke tuts, not giving a clear cut answer. Her age is one of those things she tends not to discuss. “You may take a guess, if you please.”

“Hmm, a guess.” Lexa feels like Clarke is probably in her twenties. “Twenty something, that’s my guess. I’m not sure how old you are, but you’re definitely not older than I am.”

“Twenty-five,” Clarke replies. It is not quite a lie, considering looks-wise, she is twenty-five.

Raven pops into their conversation. “Hey, which drink do you want?” she asks the blonde, who has yet to order anything.

“A bloody cocktail, please.”

Lexa knits her eyebrows together. “This place sells a drink like that?” she asks Raven, thoroughly confused. In all the years she has been coming to this bar, she had no idea. She never heard anyone ordering that drink ever before.

Raven cringes slightly, but reaches for a bottle anyway. “Yeah, a bloody cocktail is a drink this bar has been selling allegedly for over a hundred years. It rarely gets ordered though, because it has a coppery taste to it. I don’t know what the ingredients are. All I know is that some stranger provides it to this place at a low cost. Rumor has it that it contains blood, but I’d say that’s pure make-belief.” She pours a glass and places it down in front of the blonde. “Sometimes tourists order it, especially when it is Halloween with everyone dressing up all funny.”

Clarke reaches into her pocket and places a golden coin on the counter.

“Erm,” Raven says as she looks confused at the coin. “We use uh… we use dollars.” She wonders why the hell the blonde has that in her pocket and how she even got those. When she’s about to take a closer look at the coin to check the date and whatnot, the blonde is already taking it back.

“Oh my bad,” Clarke says as she takes her coin back. “Collector’s item,” she excuses herself. “I am used to collecting these to the point where mishaps take place, how embarrassing of me to make this error.” She laughs it off and skims through her wallet, grateful when she finds her dollar bills.

Lexa watches as Clarke pays and as time progresses, more things strike her as odd. “I’ll have a bloody cocktail as well,” she says, signaling Raven to give her one. “I’d like to try it.”

Raven grins as she puts the glass in front of Lexa. “After your beers you’re so going to regret this. There’s no way in hell that’s going to mix well.” She waits for the brunette to take a sip to see the look on her face. “Usually when people order that, they vomit or something, but blondy seems to enjoy it.”

Clarke slams her glass down so hard it nearly breaks. “My name is not blondy,” she says, slightly warning. She grips the glass and takes a deep breath, calming herself, turning her face away from them to hide her eyes. It sounds incredibly disrespectful to her to be called blondy.

Raven is distracted by Lexa taking a sip from the bloody cocktail, followed by spitting it out immediately. Due to the distraction, she’s unaware of the blonde’s angered response.

“This tastes like…” Lexa searches for an alternative word, but she doesn’t know one. “It tastes like blood.” She can’t believe how Clarke can drink that as if she’s enjoying it. “Seriously Raven, is this blood?”

Raven laughs. “It tastes really gross, but there must be some trick to it. For all I know it could be animal blood.” She’s not an expert by any means on what’s in all the drinks she serves.

“I need the iron,” Clarke says, speaking up. “There is iron in this drink.”

“You know what this drink is made of?” Lexa asks, yet again confused.

“I know the stranger who sells it to this place,” Clarke says casually. “I vowed to keep the ingredients a secret though,” she adds with a smile. There is no way she would betray her own kind.

Lexa decides to let it go. As far as she’s concerned, that drink is gross and Clarke has a weird taste. She orders another beer to get rid of the coppery taste on her tongue. “What brings you here tonight?”

“Nostalgia,” Clarke answers. “I missed this town. This place is different than most.”

“Not that I would disagree with that, but different how?”

“No crimes, for one.”

“That’s not entirely true,” Lexa retorts, disagreeing. “There have been crimes in this town throughout the years.” She has heard plenty of rumors from the crimes that have taken place. “About twenty years ago, the Blakes lost their daughter. According to rumors and statements that have been made, she went missing. Blood was found and-” she stops talking when Clarke’s glass shatters.

“This iron is making me strong,” Clarke jokes. She is aware of the Blake incident, which is one of the reasons why she was hesitant to come back to this town. When the incident happened, she was passing through. She knows about Octavia Blake. “Did you know their daughter well?”

“Nobody really knew Octavia Blake. Her parents used to keep her inside, always worried she’d get hurt, but when she turned eighteen, apparently she couldn’t take it anymore and went out in the middle of the night.” Lexa explains, recalling what she knows. “That’s the night where it all went wrong and they never saw her again after that. The Blakes moved away a few years later, because this place reminded them of their daughter.”

Clarke is about to reply when she hears something. In record time, she turns around. “Excuse me one moment, Lexa,” she says apologetically. Without another word, she hurries to get to the door.

Lexa watches on as Clarke gets up and grabs a young woman, or girl, she isn’t sure, by the arm, who had just entered. She sees them both going outside, seemingly arguing. It’s odd how fast the blonde had turned around, since she hadn’t even heard anyone entering. As a matter of fact, the young woman only entered just at the time Clarke reached the door, as if she knew someone was about to enter. Nah, she has probably been drinking a bit too much so she isn’t thinking clearly. Her mind is playing tricks on her, deceiving her.

Clarke bares her teeth once she is outside. “I told you not to follow me out here, Octavia!” She hisses, disappointed by the girl’s disobedience. “It is not safe, locals might recognize you.”

Octavia groans as her back hits the brick wall of the bar. She bares her own teeth, defying Clarke. “You can’t keep me locked up all the time. I want to have some fun,” she says coldly, frustrated about this situation. It’s tiring how everyone always wants to keep her locked up. First her parents and then Clarke.

“How dare you defy your sire?” Clarke says as she pushes Octavia harder, being far stronger. “The fun you seek nearly cost you your life twenty years ago.”

Octavia sighs and relents. “I know if it wasn’t for you, I would have been gone. You killed one of your own to save me, yada yada, I get it,” she says, waving her hand around. Clarke has reminded her of that fact many times and she’s tired of hearing it.

Clarke has never been okay with innocents being killed for their blood. If she hadn’t turned Octavia, the girl would have died. “You are eighteen, you cannot have a drink,” she says as an excuse for her not to enter the bar.

“I’ve been eighteen for twenty years!” Octavia shouts frustrated. “You have it easier, pretending to be twenty-five when you’re way older.”

“Be silent,” Clarke hisses. “Pull your hood over your head. Do not tell anyone your name. Right now you are… Kat, my cousin.”

“Fine, I’m Kat, your cousin,” Octavia replies, rolling her eyes. She crosses her arms and taps her foot. “Can I get a damn drink now? I’m starving for a bloody cocktail.”

Clarke nods and goes back inside with Octavia.

Octavia licks her lips when she sees the bartender. “Scratch that, I think I’m starving for the bartender instead,” she whispers lustfully and hungrily, aware Clarke won’t let her. A lot of things that are fun are forbidden and it sucks.

Clarke elbows Octavia and whispers in her ear. “Mind your fangs, your eyes and your thirst.” She drags the girl along with her, to sit down at the bar. If Octavia slips up she will be disappointed.

Octavia mutters incoherently under her breath. She knows how to keep herself under control and she doesn’t need Clarke to tell her what to do.

“Lexa, this is my cousin, Kat,” Clarke says, introducing them to each other. “Kat, this is Lexa.”

Lexa looks up at Kat, who looks rather young to be in this bar. “It’s nice to meet you, Kat,” she says politely, holding her hand out. Her judgment must be wrong, seeing as the young woman is in this bar, she must be old enough to drink.

Octavia grumpily shakes Lexa’s hand. “Likewise,” she says, although not sincere. All she wants is a bloody cocktail although drinking from the source would be far more pleasant.

“Two bloody cocktails,” Clarke says to the bartender as she places a dollar bill on the counter. She hopes Octavia will keep herself in check.

Raven raises her eyebrows, confused that she suddenly has to pour two bloody cocktails. It’s a mystery to her how anyone could possibly enjoy drinking that. “Ah another new face,” she says as she sizes up the young woman with the sleek black hair. “You look pale.”

“I have always been pale,” Octavia retorts while staring at the bartender. “What’s your name?”

“I’m Raven, but my friends call me Rae,” Raven replies. “Halloween is coming up, that’s usually the time where it is the most crowded here. So many tourists stop by, all dressed up and stuff. Some even have fake fangs which look awesome and they often order bloody cocktails.”

“We should come here when it is Halloween,” Octavia says to Clarke, liking the idea. “We’ll be able to wear whatever we want.” Maybe then she can have some actual fun. “Fake fangs sound lovely.”

Clarke keeps a watchful eye over Octavia while continuing a conversation with Lexa. Halloween is something she will discuss later.

Octavia sips slowly from her bloody cocktail, aware Clarke is ignoring her. What makes it even worse is having to hear her conversation with Lexa.

“Where are you currently staying?” Lexa asks, wondering if Clarke is staying in this town or not.

“For the time being I am staying in the castle up the hill.”

Lexa’s eyes widen slightly before she narrows them again. “That dark creepy castle at the end of the woods?” she asks, definitely surprised by Clarke’s answer.

Clarke laughs lightly. “That would be the one. It is not as creepy as you may think. I own it,” she says earnestly. “I can give you a tour if you fancy one,” she offers. There haven’t been any guests at her place for a long time and it would be lovely to have Lexa around. “You can have your own room, if you so desire,” although she knows that truthfully she would desire the brunette to spend the night in her room and not another.

Lexa is taken aback by all of this. Her night is taking quite the unexpected turn. “You’re inviting me into your creepy castle?” She’s surprised Clarke owns it, because it was always ought to be abandoned.

“I am,” Clarke confirms. “Unless you are scared of the dark, dear,” she says slightly teasing, challenging Lexa to accept her offer.

“I’m not scared,” Lexa replies quickly, not wanting to appear as a scaredy-cat. “I can handle the dark.”

Clarke empties her glass and signals towards Octavia to empty hers as well. “Kat, we are leaving,” she says, leaving no space for a discussion. “Lexa, dear, care to join me?” she asks while extending her hand.

Lexa smiles and accepts, placing her hand in Clarke’s.

“Leaving with two ladies I see,” Raven teases, grinning to see Lexa getting it on again. “You haven’t lost your charm yet.” She gives her a thumbs up, to show her approval.

Lexa briefly turns around to wink at Raven. “Until next time,” she says, planning to be at the bar again soon. Perhaps it’s true that she hasn’t lost her charm, although in this case she is swayed by Clarke’s charm.

Octavia mutters under her breath while she goes outside, slightly jealous because she always has to keep a distance while Clarke invites some random woman over who she picked up at the bar. She could have done the same, but she wouldn’t be allowed thanks to the stupid rules she has to follow.

Lexa follows Clarke through the woods. The rumors say that being in the woods isn’t safe, since it is claimed anyone who dares set foot in the woods disappears. It is an old tale she has been told ever since she was a child. Sometimes people joke about her last name being Woods. Her family line goes far back in history.

Clarke doesn’t respond when Octavia picks up her pace to walk ahead of them. As long as the girl is headed to their house it is okay. She stops for a moment, thus causing Lexa to stop walking as well. “I tend to believe the stars right above these woods are brighter,” she whispers, pointing up at the nightly sky.

“It is beautiful out,” Lexa says, admiring the stars. They do look brighter right above these woods, which is strange and she has no idea how that’s possible.

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand, gently bringing it up to her lips. “You look angelic, my dear,” she whispers, placing a soft and tender kiss atop the brunette’s knuckles.

“You’re quite the charmer, aren’t you?”

Clarke brushes a lock of Lexa’s hair out of the way, exposing her neck. She leans forward and kisses the brunette’s neck, lightly grazing her teeth over her skin. The temptation is at a high peak right now.

Lexa whimpers at the touch, desiring far more. When Clarke pulls back, she can see her fangs. “Your teeth…” she says, gasping a bit. “You have fangs.”

Clarke’s lips curl into a smile, revealing her fangs more. “Do you fear me?” she asks, gripping Lexa’s wrist as she takes a step closer.

“No,” Lexa replies firmly. “I don’t fear you. It’s cool that you have fangs.” She stares for a moment as Clarke smiles. “I like your smile.”

Clarke chuckles and moves along, deeper into the woods. “Not much further now, dear,” she says as she looks to see if Lexa will still follow her. So far the brunette doesn’t look like she plans to run. It would be quite the breather if she wouldn’t have to compel Lexa to forget this night. Using compulsion feels manipulative, but sometimes she has no choice.

Lexa breathes in the cool nightly air while following Clarke. When they reach the castle, she can see the door is wide open, which is probably because of Kat.

Clarke hopes Octavia hasn’t disturbed their vampire sister, although that isn’t quite the right term. She has barely shut the door behind Lexa and herself when Anya approaches. It is too late now.

Lexa decides to introduce herself. “Hello, I’m Lexa.” She politely holds her hand out towards the woman.

“Lexa Woods?”

“Yes, that’s me,” Lexa replies. She tilts her head and looks at the woman. “You know me?” She’s surprised, considering she doesn’t know this woman.

Clarke’s eyes widen slightly upon realizing what she has done.

Anya clears her throat. “Clarke, a word,” she says with a demanding urgent tone. “Excuse us, Lexa.”

Clarke follows Anya into another room where they can talk while already having an idea of the words she’ll get to hear.

“You brought Lexa Woods here,” Anya says angrily. “How dare you bring a Woods into our home?” She grabs Clarke by her collar and smashes her against the wall. “Out of all people you could possibly invite, you chose a Woods.”

“Calm down, Anya,” Clarke whispers. She wants a chance to explain. “I feel a connection with her. You know I would not purposely-”

“My family line!” Anya hisses, cutting Clarke off. She pushes the blonde harder, angry because of what she’s doing. “You should not have brought her here.” Connection or not, their family lines should always be off limits.

Clarke bares her teeth and pushes Anya away from her. “Do not forget that I am stronger. I consider you my vampire sister, but you and I both know you would not stand a chance against me. I am older and stronger. If I please I could rip your head off.” She takes a step back, disliking having to threaten her own. “No harm will come to Lexa by my hands.”

Anya composes herself. “If any harm comes to her, I will pay Aden a visit,” she says warningly to let Clarke know she’s not taking this lightly.

“How dare you threaten the last of my family line?”

“Lexa is the last of mine. They are human, thus vulnerable.”

“You let Octavia wander outside tonight.”

“She snuck out and I am not her guardian, Clarke.”

“Around Lexa you have to call her Kat. This town still knows about the Blakes,” Clarke warns, not wanting Anya to slip up. “Is Katy in her room?”

“It was not smart of you to call Octavia Kat while proceeding to bring Lexa here. What do you expect to happen when she meets Katy?” Anya asks, having a feeling that wouldn’t go so great. “The whole town thinks Katy went missing. How do you think Lexa would react when she sees Katy, alive, but as a vampire? Not to mention how Katy wouldn’t be able to control her thirst. Vampire children are risky.”

“I could not let Katy die,” Clarke says, sighing. “She was innocent.” The day she heard Katy scream, she couldn’t help herself. “It was the only way to save her.”

“Sometimes you are weak, Clarke,” Anya says, expressing her thoughts. “You couldn’t let Octavia die and you couldn’t let Katy die. You killed our enemies’ leader.”

Clarke still feels bitter about everything that happened. “Nia deserved what she received. No innocents should die,” she says as bile rises in her throat. If she had ended Nia sooner, she could have prevented multiple deaths.  

“You are right, she got what she deserved,” Anya agrees. “When you killed Nia after what she did to Octavia, Ontari became worse. She attacked Katy in our woods and-” she stops talking when she distinctly hears talking.

_“Hello, little girl. Who are you?”_

“Too late,” Anya says, sighing. “Katy found Lexa.”

 


	2. First blood

Clarke hurries to go back to Lexa, nearly tripping over her own feet. The second she’s next to the brunette, Octavia has Katy in her arms, soothing her. Before relief gets a chance to wash over her, she smells blood. She looks down and sees Lexa’s hand is bleeding, which unfortunately tells her she was too late to stop Katy, too late to be protective.

Octavia bites her own bottom lip hard, trying to ignore the overwhelming thirst upon smelling Lexa’s blood. She struggles to hold Katy still, who is wriggling and struggling with her thirst. Right now she feels for the little girl, well aware the thirst is the worst in the first few years of being a vampire, much more intense. It has been twenty years for her and she still struggles to control herself, but she has to. She knows Clarke wouldn’t let her drink from Lexa. If she’d try, she would be dead in less than a second by the hands of her vampire sister, her sire.

Lexa stares at her hand, then at the little girl and lastly at Clarke. “She bit me,” she says, barely believing what just happened. All she had done was say hello and extend her hand, asking the little girl who she is, to which in return, she got bitten. Children have never been her strong suit, but this is ridiculous.

Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and tastes her blood, unable to control herself. “You taste so good,” she hums, licking her lips. When she’s aware of what she’s doing, she drops the brunette’s hand. She can feel Anya’s ice cold stare, who appears not to be affected in the slightest by the smell of Lexa’s blood. At least one of them can keep it together. Not that Octavia is doing anything wrong, but she can see how thirsty her vampire sister is.

Anya digs her nails in the palms of her hands, infuriated because Clarke tasted Lexa’s blood. Personally she feels repulsed by the mere idea of tasting blood from the last of her family line.

Lexa narrows her eyes, staring at Clarke. “Are you a vampire?” she asks although she senses the answer must obviously be yes.

“Yes, dear, I am,” Clarke replies calmly, knowing the truth can no longer be hidden. “Are you scared now?” A part of her wishes Lexa would fear her so she would stay at a safe distance. It would be so much easier if the brunette would scream and run away. Okay, screaming isn’t necessary but the latter certainly is, for both their sakes.

“No,” Lexa replies stubbornly while shaking her head. “I don’t fear you.”

Clarke sighs and wonders what it would take to make Lexa fear her, if possible. This is new for her and the scary part is that she is afraid while the brunette isn’t scared at all. Being one of the most powerful vampires, it is ironic how she is afraid, of a human no less. “Katy cannot help herself,” she says, weakly apologizing for what Katy did. “She means no harm.”

“Katy?” Lexa asks confused. “Wait… is she the little girl who went missing a few years ago?”

Clarke remembers the newspapers, mentioning Katy’s disappearance. “Yes, she is.” When she heard Katy scream, she hurried as fast as she could, but by the time she got to her, Ontari had already left her to die. There were only two options, letting her die or turning her. She chose the latter and turned her. Now Katy will always be five years old, physically.

“Did you…?”

“No, dear, I did not,” Clarke replies oddly calm. “Anya bring Katy to her room,” she instructs. “I do not want any other accidents to take place.”

Anya nods briefly and takes Katy over from Octavia.

Clarke grasps Lexa’s hand. “I will show you my room. You must be tired.” She smiles as the brunette makes a move to ask more questions. “I believe you learned enough for tonight.”

Lexa wordlessly follows Clarke to the master bedroom. She is impressed by the queen sized Victorian bed. “Are there other vampires?” she asks, unable to help her curiosity.

“Yes, there are,” Clarke replies, sitting down on her bed next to Lexa. She caresses the brunette’s cheek. “You are quite curious. I can hear your heart beating faster.”

“You are special,” Lexa whispers, leaning in a bit. She strokes her finger over Clarke’s bottom lip. “You have some of my blood on your lip.” She leans in closer and kisses the blonde.

Clarke hums and doesn’t hesitate to kiss Lexa back, lightly biting her bottom lip and tasting her blood. “You taste delicious,” she rasps, tempted to taste more. “By far the best I ever tasted.”

Lexa stares at her hand. “Will I become a vampire now?” So far she doesn’t feel anything strange, which makes her think it probably takes some time for her to turn.

Clarke laughs and shakes her head. “No, you will not,” she replies upon realizing Lexa’s question is serious. “If I drink your blood and you drink mine, then you can turn.” She tilts her head, studying the brunette. “I can see the wheels in your head working. Turning someone is not something I prefer. You are human and you are innocent.”

Lexa grins at being called innocent. “Oh honey, I’m not innocent,” she rasps and rests her hand on Clarke’s thigh. With her eyes she undresses the blonde for the tenth time tonight.

Clarke grabs Lexa’s tie and pulls her closer. “You are naughty,” she whispers in the brunette’s ear. With her tongue she traces around Lexa’s earlobe, sucking lightly. “If you do not behave, I will have to punish you.”

Lexa pushes Clarke down on the bed and playfully bites her neck. The response is immediate when the blonde flips her over. She can feel how gently Clarke is holding her. “I won’t break,” she says, to let the blonde know she can use a bit more strength.

“I can never lose my self-control around you,” Clarke says. She takes Lexa’s hand in hers and sucks, tasting her blood again. “You taste divine and I cannot resist you. It would be wise for you to fear me.” Her blue eyes turn black as she reveals her fangs.

Lexa reaches out for Clarke and kisses her cheek. “I will never fear you,” she says, making a silent promise. It seems doubtful that she would ever fear the blonde. “My vampire.”

Clarke raises one eyebrow. Her eyes turn blue again. “Your vampire?” she asks, surprised to hear Lexa say those words to her.

Lexa’s eyes widen with desire. “Mine,” she whispers as she weaves her hands through Clarke’s hair. Something within her makes her crave the blonde more than anything. She wants to make Clarke hers. The feeling in her stomach is intense. “You are my vampire.”

“All yours,” Clarke replies. She feels weak yet strong by being near Lexa. This woman could possibly be her greatest weakness and her greatest strength in one. “You had some nerve biting my neck, dear. Has nobody ever taught you not to bite a vampire?” she teases, enjoying being bitten, although she wishes Lexa’s teeth would be sharp enough to draw blood.

“No, nobody ever taught me,” Lexa replies, feigning a pout. “I’m sure you can teach me, can’t you?”

“I can teach you many things, dear,” Clarke says confidently. Throughout her years, her experience has been expanding. “More than enough to blow your mind.” She intends to hold up to her words. “I can move faster than humans can, which includes my fingers.”

Lexa swallows hard, imaging how fast Clarke would be able to move her fingers. Before she can even blink her eyes, the blonde unbuttons her shirt. “You…but I…wow,” she stammers impressed. “That was fast.”

“Do you trust me, Lexa?” Clarke asks curiously, tied between wanting Lexa to fear her yet trust her. At this point she can’t quite make up her mind.

“Yes, I do,” Lexa replies, trusting Clarke won’t actually harm her. “I trust you.”

Clarke kisses Lexa’s neck and bites her, lightly at first. She pulls back for a moment to see if the brunette is okay. “May I?” she asks, desperately wanting to drink from her. Her fangs are aching to sink into Lexa’s skin.

“Mhmm,” Lexa hums, granting Clarke permission. She is unsure of what this will feel like, but she is ready to give this a try. When she feels the blonde’s warm breath, she closes her eyes. Soft lips rest on her skin, followed by fangs breaking through her skin.

Clarke moans as she tastes Lexa, drinking her in slowly. If she had no self-control at all, she would easily keep drinking until every last drop would be gone. She hears the brunette whimper and stops, licking her lips.

“Have you ever turned someone because they requested to be turned?” Lexa asks, wondering about it. She has a feeling Clarke isn’t fond of the idea. This is not her way to request becoming a vampire, she is curious, that’s all. Surely becoming a vampire involves certain sacrifices.

“Being a vampire can be a blessing, but it can also be a curse,” Clarke replies earnestly. “I would not turn anyone simply because they request so. The ones I did turn were young, innocent and dying by a cause that was not natural,” she explains. With natural causes, she tends not to meddle. “I gave them a choice, leave them to die or gift them another life, if it can be called a gift.” When she gave Octavia the choice, she was quick to respond she didn’t want to die. With Katy it was harder, because the little girl was whispering for help and there was no way she could explain the choice to her, although she tried.

“It is noble that you gave them a choice.”

Clarke wishes she would have had a choice all those years ago. “It was tough with Katy. She was dying and I told her I could take the pain away,” she explains sadly. “I did take her pain away, but in return I cursed her to an eternity of thirst, while captured in her five year old body. Watching her die, I could not leave her and I could have ended her myself, but I never… not children, so young and innocent.” Her enemies made a smart move attacking someone so young and innocent, so vulnerable.

Lexa nods in understanding, sensing this is a sensitive topic for Clarke. “As a vampire you are faster and stronger?” she asks, deciding to move on from it.

“Yes, I am faster and stronger.”

“Are there other things you can do?”

“Compulsion,” Clarke replies, wondering what kind of interrogation this is. “I would not use my skills without thinking.”

“That makes sense,” Lexa retorts, understanding why it’s something that shouldn’t be used lightly.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s hand, hoping her bite wound will heal soon. She should have never turned her back on the brunette to have a word with Anya, knowing Katy was somewhere inside the castle. It was a reckless mistake, which could have quickly turned out much worse than a simple bite wound.

Lexa watches as Clarke continues to softly kiss her hand. “How did you become a vampire?”

“That is a story for another day, dear,” Clarke replies, not wanting to talk about that now. “Vampires believe strongly in soulmates,” she says, changing the topic. “Those who find their soulmate and bond with them experience pure bliss. Those who lose their soulmate turn into the darkest version of themselves.”

“Do you believe in soulmates?”

Clarke loses herself in Lexa’s eyes and yes, she believes in soulmates as hers is facing her. “Yes, I do,” she whispers softly. “There is no stronger connection in the world than a soulmate bond.”

Lexa is captured by the sincerity with which Clarke speaks. “You’re special,” she says, truly meaning it.

“That is the second time you called me special.”

Lexa smiles knowing that much is true. “You’re observant,” she notes.

Clarke matches Lexa’s smile with one of her own. “I can be observant when I choose to be.”

Lexa coaxes Clarke to lay down, moving to straddle her hips. “My vampire,” she says as she moves her fingers down the blonde’s corset.

“Yours and yours alone,” Clarke promises, vowing to herself that as long as Lexa breathes, she will not have eyes for anyone else. It is scary how far she would be willing to go to give the brunette anything she desires. Telling Lexa that she’s hers feels like dropping a burden.

Lexa assists Clarke to undress, revealing the blonde’s pale skin. “You have looked like this for a long time, haven’t you?” she asks, having a feeling the answer is yes. “And you will always look like this?” She licks her lips, thinking how she wouldn’t mind it at all if Clarke would always look exactly as beautiful as she looks right now.

Clarke can see the sparkle in Lexa’s eyes, who looks at her with a thirst she has never seen before. It is a new experience for her to have a human looking at her in such way. “Yes, I have looked this way for a long time and I will look this way forever,” she answers, although it was probably unnecessary. She is amongst the oldest vampires, making her one of the strongest, increasing her chances to live forever, regardless of which enemies may rise.

“When a vampire finds their soulmate, they can be together forever?”

Clarke feels her heart sink a little and wonders if Lexa feels what she feels. “Yes, if they both want to be together, they can be together forever. It is possible.” She’s painfully aware if the brunette doesn’t feel the connection or doesn’t want it, she’ll be spending forever alone. Despite not knowing Lexa for long, she can sense a hint of the amount of pain that would cause.

Lexa tries to figure out what her feelings mean, why she feels as if something is pushing her towards Clarke like a magnet. It all began back at the bar, with those cold shivers and that feeling in the pit of her stomach. It was as if in that moment, she could feel the blonde’s presence.

Clarke twirls a lock of Lexa’s hair between her fingers, listening as the brunette breathes. Knowing that she found her soulmate after hundreds of years, only to find out her soulmate is human is difficult, although it was expected as a possibility. If they both want to be together forever, she would have to turn Lexa. That’s something she doesn’t want to think about, not yet.

Lexa leans down and kisses Clarke, letting her tongue slip out of her mouth, seeking entrance. She whimpers lightly when the blonde grants her access. Her tongue traces around Clarke’s fangs.

Clarke rests one hand behind Lexa’s neck and the other on the small of her back. She feverishly kisses the brunette back. In a moment of heat, she ends up biting Lexa’s bottom lip and sucking up her blood.

Lexa feels herself getting aroused by Clarke’s moans as the blonde tastes her. She rolls over, to let Clarke be on top and the second their positions are switched, she scratches the blonde’s back hard.

“Mhmm, fuck,” Clarke moans upon feeling Lexa’s nails scratching down her back. Her eyes shift from blue to black, filled with lust and thirst. She kisses her way down the brunette’s neck to her collarbones. “You are exquisite, Lexa,” she mumbles in between kisses.

Lexa is aware of how exposed she is by being in a vampire’s bed, but in this moment she’s at Clarke’s mercy. Each kiss burns warmly into her skin, sending tiny electric pulses coursing through her veins. Her heart beats faster with each gasp and each moan escaping the blonde’s lips. She can feel Clarke’s fangs grazing her skin ever so lightly.

Clarke is enjoying now how all her senses are heightened. It is one of the perks of being a vampire. She can still feel every kiss from Lexa as if her lips never left her. Her hands tangle in the brunette’s clothes, and as fast and careful as she can, she rips them and tosses them onto the floor.

“Clarke,” Lexa gasps upon feeling her clothes ripped away from her in record time. It arouses her how fast Clarke removed her clothes, how hungry she must be. “That was one of my favorite suits,” she says with a small pout, whilst staring at the floor where the remainder of her suit lays.

“I will replace it, my dear,” Clarke promises, only feeling slightly guilty about ruining Lexa’s suit. She kisses her way down the brunette’s chest, stopping here and there, leaving hickeys in her path.

“Mhmm,” Lexa moans when Clarke kisses her inner thighs. “Ah fuck, Clarke,” she whimpers, needing friction urgently. She weaves her hands through the blonde’s hair and pushes her head down.

Clarke props her elbows between Lexa’s legs and rests her head in her hands, surprised by the brunette’s action mere seconds ago. She smiles, showing her fangs as her eyes darken. “Do you trust me, Lexa?” she asks as calmly as possible while her self-control wavers.

“Yes, Clarke,” Lexa whispers. “I trust you.”

Clarke holds Lexa’s hips down while flattening her tongue against her center. She smirks, knowing there is no way the brunette will have ever experienced anything like this before.

“Mhmm,” Lexa moans at the touch of Clarke’s tongue. Her breath hitches in her throat when she can feel the blonde’s tongue moving impossibly faster. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she cries out. “Fuck, Clarke!” she moans loudly.

Clarke slows down a little and sucks at Lexa’s sensitive bud, tasting how deliciously wet she is for her. She lets her tongue dance around sensually, teasing the brunette. Gently she thrusts one finger in, pumping it in and out slowly and then faster. She has to be careful with her human lover.

“Mhmm, Clarke,” Lexa moans, enjoying every touch. She can sense Clarke is being careful, which is endearing to her and warms her heart. “This feels so good.”

Clarke bites Lexa’s hipbone, barely breaking her skin and tasting a few drops of her blood, driving her wild. “Tell me to stop if I am hurting you,” she whispers, leaning in closer. “Promise me,” she insists, unable to bear the idea of hurting her sweet human lover.

Lexa can hear in Clarke’s words how important that is to her, how worried she is to hurt her even though she doubts the blonde would be capable of hurting her. “I promise,” she says firmly, willing to say stop if it would be needed.

Comforted by the promise, Clarke continues and holds back lesser than she did at first. Her fingers thrust in and out at a fast pace, curling them every now and then to hit the right spot whilst her tongue moves violently over Lexa’s clit.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa cries out. “I’m going to cum!”

Clarke curls her fingers deep inside of Lexa. When she feels the brunette’s walls clenching around her fingers, she lightly bites her hipbone.

“A-ahhh,” Lexa moans as her orgasm rips through her. She arches her back and bites her bottom lip in pure ecstasy.

Clarke sucks up some of Lexa’s blood and mixes it with the juices of her cum, creating a tasty blend. She hums as she can’t get enough, having discovered her favorite taste.

“Mhm, your turn,” Lexa whispers. She pushes Clarke down hard and teasingly bites her neck, purely to challenge her. Hearing the blonde groan pleases her. “How long has it been since you shared the bed with someone?”

Clarke is surprised to hear Lexa ask her that, especially right now. “Awhile,” she replies, not going into details.

Lexa grabs Clarke’s breasts and squeezes. “Your breasts look so creamy and yummy,” she whispers, feeling aroused. “Your senses are heightened. What about your orgasms?”

Clarke smiles widely. “Much stronger than those humans experience,” she says blissfully.

“Fuck,” Lexa mutters as she tries to imagine how strong an orgasm like that would be. She pries Clarke’s legs open and kneels down between them. “I want to taste you.”

Clarke sinks her fangs in her own bottom lip when Lexa’s tongue slides through her wet slit. Her mouth fills a bit with her own blood while the brunette devours her. “Le-Lexa,” she moans as Lexa’s deft slender fingers thrust inside her. “You are bringing me towards the brink, dear.”

Lexa listens quietly to Clarke’s moans and her words, confused when the blonde mumbles in a different language. She bites Clarke’s inner thighs and her hipbones, purely to tease her more.

“Mhmm,” Clarke moans. “Y-yes, good.” She throws her head back, feeling Lexa’s touches down to her core.

“You can let go for me, Clarke,” Lexa whispers, wanting to taste Clarke on her tongue. “I got you.”

Clarke reaches out for the wooden pillars of her bed. When her orgasm hits her, she squeezes her hands so tightly around the pillars, causing them to snap like twigs. “Argh, my bed,” she groans as she observes the damage.

Lexa slowly licks her fingers clean, one by one. She’s impressed how Clarke half-ruined her own bed with her orgasm. “I’ll take that as a compliment,” she says with a smile. “No woman ever broke her bed down for me.”

Clarke grabs Lexa’s hand and sucks on her index finger, tasting herself. She curls her tongue slowly around the brunette’s finger, tempted to bite her.

“Fuck,” Lexa mutters. “That’s hot.” She didn’t expect Clarke to do that.

Clarke moves her sheets around and by the time Lexa blinks, she’s tied up. “Ready to go again, dear?” she whispers. “I can go all night.”

Lexa is speechless by how fast Clarke tied her up with the sheets. She feels herself getting more aroused when the blonde’s tongue darts out to wet her lips, wanting to lick her lips for her.

Clarke licks around Lexa’s nipples, pinching them lightly with her fingers. She kneads the brunette’s breasts, soft at first but then rougher, trusting Lexa will tell her to stop if she’s hurting her. It’s guessing work for her to keep her strength in check.

Lexa manages to wiggle one of her feet free. She smiles mischievously to herself, noticing how Clarke is too engrossed teasing her breasts to notice. Without a warning, she moves her knee upwards, causing friction for the blonde, feeling wetness touching her skin.

Clarke jumps at the sudden touch, moaning and slamming her hands down hard on her mattress.

Lexa falls into a fit of laughter as Clarke’s bed cracks and they both fall through it as the mattress hits the floor. “Congrats, not only did you break the pillars, you also broke your bed,” she says in between laughing.

Clarke musters a smile, seeing the humor of the moment. “What can I say, dear? It is another skill, you see,” she replies teasingly, laughing along. “If you think that is impressive, wait until you see me running into a tree. I fancy woods,” she concludes with a wink.

“Charmer,” Lexa retorts as she thinks about Clarke’s slightly subtle hint at her last name.

Clarke rests her head on top of Lexa’s chest, even if it will only be for a moment. This is a night she will cherish forever and she can only hope this won’t be the only one she’ll share with the brunette.

Lexa strokes Clarke’s hair, smiling to herself, knowing she’s listening to her heartbeat. She still wonders how the blonde became a vampire, but she’s been told that’s a story for another day, so she will have to be patient.

Clarke feels comforted by Lexa’s beating heart and each breath she takes. She shifts a bit to watch the brunette better while playing with her hair.

Lexa closes her eyes, feeling sleep beckoning her. She drifts off, knowing Clarke’s eyes rest on her.

“My goddess,” Clarke whispers sweetly, even if Lexa can’t hear her anymore. She kisses the brunette’s hand, still feeling bad Katy bit her. “I promise no harm will come to you for as long as I am around.”

When the morning arrives, Lexa slips out of the bed, or well what’s left of it. She wraps the sheet around herself, knowing her suit is ruined. Much to her surprise, a variation of clothes awaits her, stacked on three chairs. She skims through them, noticing most of the clothes are old fashioned, although some look more recent. Eventually she settles with casual black pants and a dark blue hoodie. She misses her tailored suit, but for now this will do.

Lexa tiptoes through the castle. “Oh hi, Kat,” she says as she sees the girl who was at the bar with Clarke last night.

Octavia stops in her tracks. “Hey, Lexa,” she greets back. “Okay, don’t freak out,” she begins, holding her hands up as a sign she means no harm. “My name is Octavia, but you can call me O if you’d like.”

Lexa’s jaw drops. “You’re Octavia Blake?” she asks, shocked. Okay after meeting Katy, well sort of meeting her, she probably shouldn’t be so surprised.

“Yes, that’s me,” Octavia replies. “Clarke saved me twenty years ago and I’ve been a vampire ever since. Seeing you spent the night here and you met Katy, I thought it would be fine to tell you. Just don’t tell others, okay?”

“I won’t tell anyone,” Lexa assures. It would be kind of a crazy story to tell anyway. She sees the woman she briefly saw last night. “Hi,” she says to greet her, unsure if she’ll get a response.

Anya looks up at Lexa with distaste, mostly because she doesn’t like the idea of the last of her family line having spent the night here. “I’m Anya,” she says, introducing herself and hiding the fact that they are blood relatives. “I can make you some pancakes,” she offers, unsure which kind of breakfast Lexa would like.

“Pancakes sounds good, thank you,” Lexa replies gratefully. She follows them towards the kitchen, unsure where Clarke currently is. When she sees Katy, she smiles at her, hoping to come across as friendly. “Hello, Katy.”

“Hi,” Katy replies shyly with a small voice.

“Ah she speaks,” Lexa says with a smile, hearing Katy speak for the first time. “It is nice to meet you,” she says while holding her hand out, although she knows she might get bitten again. They got off on the wrong foot last night.

Katy walks away and wriggles herself between Anya’s legs, hiding behind her cape.

Lexa still wants to know how Clarke became a vampire and hopes that maybe they’ll tell her. She can’t hide her curiosity. With Octavia and Katy she knows Clarke turned them because otherwise they would have died. She’s unsure how Anya and Clarke became vampires. “How did you become a vampire, Anya? Did Clarke turn you?” she asks, guessing since that’s the case with Octavia and Katy.

Anya shakes her head, since Clarke isn’t the one who turned her. “Long ago I was taken by a group of vampires as their personal blood bag. One vampire could not handle it anymore and turned me, allowed me to escape,” she explains. “I met Clarke at some point and we stuck together as sisters because we were both alone.” Ever since that day they have always stayed close to one another, even when she rolled her eyes after Clarke brought Octavia in and eventually Katy, although at times Katy feels like the child she was never able to have.

Lexa is saddened to hear how Anya’s human life was pretty much stolen from her, but she’s glad she was able to find Clarke so neither one of them had to be alone. “How did Clarke become a vampire?”

There’s a beat where nobody speaks. Silent looks are exchanged between Anya and Octavia.

“That is not our story to tell,” Anya finally answers, not wanting to risk the backlash of Clarke’s fury. “She will tell you when the time is right.”

Lexa nods, understanding they can’t answer that question for her. She offers Katy the kindest smile she can muster when the little girl crawls on top of the chair next to her.

Clarke enters the kitchen in a rush minutes later when she smells blood, her wet hair dripping on the tiles and right now she regrets that she left to take a shower. She freezes when she processes what is happening in front of her very eyes. “Katy…”

 


	3. Anything for you

Anya and Octavia both shrug, while Katy makes tiny slurping noises, sucking blood from Lexa’s arm.

“We have more than enough blood in our basement,” Clarke says feeling frustrated. She doesn’t need Katy to drink blood from Lexa. Anya and Octavia could have easily run to the basement to get her some. “I said clearly I do not want any more accidents to happen. This right here,” she says, gesturing around, “is another accident.”

“Her fangs are much smaller compared to yours,” Lexa points out as she brushes Katy’s hair. It doesn’t hurt her that the little girl is drinking from her. “She’s being careful,” she says earnestly, since this is softer than when Katy bit her hand. “She is almost as gentle as you were.”

Anya grits her teeth upon hearing Lexa saying that Katy’s fangs are smaller compared to Clarke’s. She doesn’t like knowing that her vampire sister has bitten and been drinking from the last of her family line. It doesn’t matter which human Clarke would like to drink from, but it does matter when it is Lexa Woods.

Clarke taps Katy’s shoulder. “That is enough, Katy,” she says with a strong commanding voice.

Katy cowers immediately and backs away from Lexa with a pout on her face.

“I’m disappointed in you both,” Clarke says to Anya and Octavia with a tone that makes them both shrink back. “We have to keep Katy in check, she is still learning. You both know the rules. Disobey me again and there will be consequences.”

Anya and Octavia both hang their head, staring at the floor. “Yes, sister,” they say, sighing in defeat. Even if they would fight Clarke together, she would wipe the floor with them.

Clarke fumbles with a first aid kit to clean the wound on Lexa’s arm and to bandage it, despite it being a small wound. She’s thankful she has always kept it around, just in case there is a human in need. When a vampire gets wounded, they heal fast.

Lexa is mesmerized by Clarke’s tenderness and care. “Today is another day,” she hints. Her curiosity won’t cease until she knows.

Clarke chuckles in delight, understanding what Lexa is hinting at. “True it is,” she agrees. “Hundreds of years ago, I met a young man. He was mysterious and kind. The interest he had in me was not mutual, until one day I could not stop thinking about him. I was insanely in love and unaware of the dark depths he was hiding,” she says coldly, not pleased with the memory which she will have to carry at all times. “When he turned me, the compulsion broke. Everything I once thought I felt for him dissipated into nothing. I realized what he had done to me, how he had used his compulsion to make me love him. It had never been my choice, none of it ever was.”

Lexa is shocked to hear Clarke went through that. She can hardly imagine what kind of monster that man must have been to use his skills like that. “What happened when the compulsion broke?”

“I recognized him for what he was and I exposed him. Not to humans, mind you, but to the rest of our kind,” Clarke sighs deeply. “He turned me and therefore he was my sire, controlling me. When I exposed him, he got killed. His death enhanced my skills. When I turn someone, it does not make them my slave. It makes them my people, someone I need to protect.” She would never use Octavia and Katy as her personal slaves.

“All those feelings you had for him were fake? Created by compulsion?”

“Yes, none of it was real,” Clarke confirms. “Now you know my story.”

“You should come with me to the bar tonight, have another drink with me,” Lexa offers, wanting to go back there and relax.

“That would be lovely, dear,” Clarke replies, accepting Lexa’s offer. “Anya, you should come with us. It has been ages since you went out.”

“I want to go as well,” Octavia says. “Who will watch Katy?”

“You are not coming with us,” Clarke says calmly. “You will watch Katy.”

“What happened to not being a slave?” Octavia asks teasingly. “Your words aren’t cold yet and you already make me slave to watch Katy.” She knows someone has to watch Katy, but it sucks that it has to be her.

A smile tugs at the corner of Clarke’s lips. “You went out last night. It is Anya’s turn this time,” she says coolly.

“Anya looks so happy to go out,” Octavia taunts as Anya grumbles. “I bet you’ll be able to smile once you see the bartender,” she says to Anya. “That woman is a fox I tell you.”

“Doubtful,” Anya replies coldly, not interested in any humans whatsoever. She is barely interested in her own kind, let alone humans and she will certainly not smile.

“Anya never smiles,” Octavia tells Lexa, informing her. “For the twenty years I’ve been around her, I’ve never seen her smile, not once. No matter how hard I’ve tried, she refuses.”

Lexa wonders why Anya never smiles and hopes that someday she will find a reason to smile.

Katy walks around in her long white nightdress which barely touches the floor as she walks, barefooted. Her long black hair reaches all the way down her back and her deep brown eyes turn black every now and then. She pulls at Clarke’s pants, demanding her attention.

Clarke looks down, seeing Katy stretching her arms out for her.

“What is Katy to you all?” Lexa asks curiously. “I can see you all take care of her, but is she a sister as well or is she something else?” Her curiosity gets the upper hand again, but it is not as if she ever met vampires before. She can’t imagine what it must be like to be stuck in a body forever, regardless of how much time passes. It is fascinating how even when Katy will be a hundred years old, she will still look like a five year old little girl.

“To me she’s mostly a little sister,” Octavia replies, secretly always having wanted a younger sister. Being stuck in an eighteen year old body, she can’t think of being anything else than Katy’s sister.

Lexa can see the resemblance between Octavia and Katy. It would be believable if they’d say they are sisters, even though they’re not really related.

“Katy feels like a daughter to me,” Anya concludes. “In general she is my youngest vampire sister, but I am one of her caretakers. Over time she will be more capable of taking care of herself.”

“I am the one who turned her,” Clarke says, giving in to pick Katy up. “She is a child. There are times where I consider her to be my child, although in general I would say she is a sister to me.”

Octavia laughs Clarke’s reply off. “Don’t listen to her,” she says to Lexa. “Clarke adores Katy as if she’s her precious little flower. A year ago Clarke personally ended another vampire for calling Katy a worthless vampire. One tip, never mess with her or her little family.”

“Nobody is allowed to insult one of my own,” Clarke says sharply. There is no way she will ever stand for that.

“There has been commotion,” Octavia says, continuing her explanation towards Lexa. “Certain vampires frown severely upon children being vampires and they are rare. I bet Katy is the youngest vampire.”

“Which is why Katy is our secret,” Clarke cuts in, reprimanding Octavia with her eyes. “Story time is over.”

“Compulsion time then?”

“No,” Clarke and Anya both reply at once. “No compulsion,” Clarke decides, not planning to let anyone mess with Lexa’s mind.

“We could take Katy with us tonight,” Octavia suggests. “We can all watch her.” She desperately wants to find an excuse to go out tonight, so she can have some fun. Spending her days indoors is one thing, but spending her nights indoors plainly sucks.

“That is a horrid idea,” Clarke replies, shaking her head. “You wish to bring a vampire child who can hardly control her thirst to a bar full of humans?” She hopes Octavia can hear how utterly ridiculous her idea sounds. There is no way she will accept letting Katy leave her castle, especially not to go somewhere with humans everywhere around. “It would be disastrous and my answer is no. This is not open for discussion.”

“People don’t bring children to the bar,” Lexa says, not used to ever seeing children there, for obvious reasons. She supports Clarke’s decision completely. “Especially not at night.” She leans closer towards the blonde to whisper in her ear. “No offense, but you’re going to let a child watch a child?” she asks, feeling like Octavia is too immature to look after Katy.

“Hey, I heard that,” Octavia grumbles, a bit offended. “I can hear you when you whisper.”

Clarke fights a smile to stay calm and collected. “At times Octavia still acts as a teenager, which she was twenty years ago,” she says to Lexa. “We tend to stay as youthful as possible, my dear.”

“Katy doesn’t talk much, does she?”

“You’re full of questions, aren’t you?” Octavia asks sarcastically, feeling a bit annoyed due to Lexa’s earlier comment. “Really got the right ticket in this lottery, Clarke.” She wonders how long this is supposed to last. Eventually Clarke will get tired of spending time with a human.

Clarke shakes her head, to answer Lexa’s question and to dismiss Octavia. “May I offer you a drink to go with your breakfast, dear?” she asks sweetly.

Lexa stares at the stack of pancakes on her plate, wondering which kind of appetite Anya expects her to have, although their hospitality is appreciated. “Coffee would be nice, if that’s possible,” she answers, not wanting any of them to go through extra trouble for her.

Clarke nods and goes on to make Lexa a cup of coffee.

Octavia takes a seat next to Lexa, observing her as she eats the pancakes. “So interrogator, how about we turn the tables for a bit?” she wiggles her eyebrows and waits for the brunette to nod before going on. “Age?”

“I’m thirty-five.”

“Ah and you’re single?”

“Yes, I am,” Lexa replies as she brings the fork to her mouth for a bite of the pancakes. “Have been for some years.”

Octavia hums and nods, having more questions to ask Lexa who is still a stranger to her. “And before you were single?” she asks, prodding on.

“I used to be married.”

Octavia falls into an awkward silence when Clarke spills coffee all over the kitchen floor. She didn’t expect an answer like that and from the looks of it, neither did her vampire sister.

“You were married?” Clarke asks, thoroughly surprised. She grabs napkins to clean up the spilt coffee. She wants to ask how the marriage ended, but she has no idea how to ask.

Lexa can feel the tension shifting through the air. “I was married. Everything went well for a while, but then she took a job somewhere and left. The distance was too much, so we divorced. I don’t know what it is about this town, but leaving never felt right, so I didn’t.” She can’t picture herself moving elsewhere when it feels as if her soul is linked to this town. “My roots are here and I prefer to stay rooted. In general I would say travelling is fine, but this town will always be my home.”

“This town is quite special,” Clarke says, smiling grimly. “One thing we all have in common is that we were all born in this town, albeit in different years.”

“Would the sun kill you?” Lexa asks, wondering. “Light seemed to bother you.” She recalls how at the bar, Clarke kept blinking her eyes when there was more light for a little while.

“The sun can burn us badly, but it would not kill us. Light bothers us because our eyes are sensitive. To us going out in the sun would give us the worst possible sunburn.”

“We have some special type of cream though,” Octavia cuts in. “It helps somewhat when we put it on, but we can still burn lightly.”

“How do you spend your time during the day?” Lexa asks, wanting to know what they do if they don’t go outside.

“You ask a lot of questions,” Clarke replies, smiling to herself about Lexa’s never ending curiosity. “I can show you.” She extends her hand politely. “I believe I still owe you a tour.”

Lexa doesn’t hesitate and accepts Clarke’s hand, ready for the tour.

Clarke opens one of the many doors in her castle. “Here is our library,” she says, gesturing around the room. “Most of these books are more than a hundred years old.”

Lexa looks around in amazement at the gigantic collection of old books. The library even has a ladder with wheels which can be moved around. “This is impressive, Clarke,” she says as she closes her mouth.

“I have been building this collection for a long time with Anya,” Clarke explains. “Sometimes we select a book and sit down to read it, while casually sipping bl- a drink.”

“There must be at least a thousand books in here,” Lexa says, still impressed. “How many of these have you read?”

Clarke clears her throat and looks away. “All of them,” she admits. Having been around for hundreds of years, she has had a lot of time to read. “Are you ready to see the next room, dear? The next room is my personal favorite.”

“I’m ready,” Lexa replies. She follows Clarke to the next room, wondering what she’ll get to see. Considering the blonde has read all the books she owns, she would have guessed the library room would have been her favorite.

Clarke opens the door of the next room, revealing one of the biggest rooms in her castle.

Lexa gapes at all the instruments. “Can you play any of these?” she asks, wanting to hear Clarke play something for her.

Clarke nods and walks through the room. “Piano is my favorite. I prefer a slow and touching melody, although it is interesting how fast I can move my fingers.”

“I’ll say,” Lexa agrees, recalling how good Clarke is with her fingers. She blushes slightly when the blonde chuckles. “Play something for me?”

“I will play anything you desire, my dear.”

Lexa sits down next to Clarke and watches how effortlessly her fingers move. “My vampire,” she whispers and kisses the blonde’s cheek. “Mine.” She cups one hand behind Clarke’s neck and bites her.

“Mhmm, yours,” Clarke purrs. It does something to her when Lexa calls her that. She can only hope the brunette feels the connection she does, feels that they are soulmates, destined to be together. “Your warm breath feels pleasant against my skin. I wish your teeth would be sharper,” she admits. There is no way to compare a human lover with a vampire lover. She shifts slightly and looks deeply into Lexa’s eyes, leaning in to kiss her.

Lexa smiles against Clarke’s lips the second their lips touch. It doesn’t take long for them to find a passionate rhythm together, melting their lips as one.

Clarke kisses Lexa’s jaw and slowly kisses her neck. Her teeth graze the brunette’s skin and the temptation is too high. “Excuse me,” she says as she stops abruptly. “I have to go to the basement for a while.” She needs to grab a blood bag to feed. “I mustn’t lose my control around you.”

Lexa grasps Clarke’s wrist. “Wait,” she says quickly. “Don’t go.”

“My dear, I need to-”

“Stay.”

Clarke relents and stays with Lexa. She can’t resist her soulmate as the connection is stronger than her thirst, yet at the same time the thirst she feels around the brunette is unbearable. “Lexa, I have to feed,” she says softly, hoping Lexa will understand it is essential for her to step away for a bit.

Lexa brushes her hair to the side and tilts her head, exposing her neck to Clarke. “You can feed on me,” she says, offering. It is bad how much she would like the blonde to mark her, to show that she is taken. “I want you to.”

Clarke shakes her head. “My hunger cannot be stilled by a few drops of blood,” she explains, knowing she needs at least one blood bag. She can’t drink as much as she needs if she’s drinking from Lexa. “If I drink from you now, I mightn’t be able to stop, my dear,” she whispers sadly, whilst caressing the brunette’s cheek.

“You wouldn’t hurt me, Clarke,” Lexa whispers, not even believing for a second Clarke would be capable of causing her harm. “You’d stop, I can feel it.”

“I am not as you see me, sweet angel,” Clarke says, sighing. “Despite saving two lives, if it can be considered such seeing how being a vampire can be a curse, I am not a saint, far from it, dear. I have killed and I may kill again.”

“Everyone makes mistakes and does things they’re not proud of. I know you won’t kill me,” Lexa says confidently. “You try to instill fear on me, but it isn’t working. You’re protective.”

The door flies wide open, disturbing them both from their conversation.

Anya walks in and hands Clarke a bag of blood. “This will be better,” she whispers.

Clarke gratefully accepts the bag from Anya. She would have been angry about being interrupted like this, but given the circumstances she can’t be. “Thank you, sister,” she whispers back.

Anya acknowledges Clarke’s words with a nod. She couldn’t bear it anymore, hearing the conversation between her vampire sister and the last of her family line, hearing how Clarke was struggling while Lexa kept offering. Her ears pick up more than she would care to hear. As a vampire ages, every already heightened skill heightens more.

Lexa watches as Katy walks in as well, who clings to Clarke like a child would cling to her mother. Perhaps the fact the blonde turned the little girl is a part of why Katy clings to Clarke. She can’t be sure, but it could make sense given in a way, the blonde is the little girl’s creator.

Clarke empties the blood bag in seconds, slightly satisfied. She picks Katy up and sits her down on her lap, stroking her hair. With the little girl as a part of her family, she will forever have a child around. Physically Katy is five, but in reality she would have been about eight by now.

“You care for her,” Lexa says as she observes the way Clarke treats Katy.

“I do and I always will,” Clarke replies, not hiding the truth. “She is a part of my family.”

“Sometimes I wish I still had family,” Lexa whispers sadly, not having any family left at all.

Clarke glances at Anya and begs with her eyes to say something, to let Lexa know that she’s not alone. “You can be a part of mine,” she offers when Anya doesn’t say anything. “For as long as you desire, you shall be welcome.”

“That means a lot to me, Clarke,” Lexa replies, touched by Clarke’s kind words.

Anya lifts Katy up, allowing the little girl to wrap her legs around her waist. She exits the room, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone to talk or whatever it is they want to do, which she would rather not know about. When she wasn’t a vampire yet, she had siblings and other relatives. Her family tree was quite large and now it has come down to Lexa being the last of her family line. With enemies it can be risky to have distant relatives of the human kind, the vulnerable kind.

Clarke is relieved to be alone with Lexa again and to have her thirst lessened. The blood bag helped, although she still craves to taste the brunette. She can sense it is a feeling that will never leave her, especially not knowing what Lexa tastes like.

Lexa pulls Clarke’s hair, coaxing her into a kiss. She seeks entrance with her tongue, gliding her tongue around the blonde’s fangs, feeling how sharp they are. Kissing Clarke is much different than anyone else she has ever kissed.

Clarke moans and entangles her tongue with Lexa’s while squeezing her breasts. Everything about the brunette invites her in and she can’t help but accept the invitation.

“Fuck,” Lexa moans. She twists her hands in Clarke’s clothes. “Take them off, now,” she growls lightly, wanting the blonde to be naked. “I want to bite you.”

Clarke doesn’t need to be told twice. She hurries to take her clothes off, dropping them onto the floor. It is refreshing for her, being such a powerful vampire, who is obeying a human. With Lexa everything is different.

Lexa smirks and pushes Clarke down on the wing of the piano. “I hope you don’t value your piano too much, considering what happened to your bed,” she says teasingly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if you end up breaking it.”

Clarke places her hands on Lexa’s hips and lifts her up, letting go once the brunette is on top of her. “You make me want to bite you,” she whispers seductively, revealing her thoughts.

“Then bite me,” Lexa replies bluntly. She brushes her lips lightly over Clarke’s, pecking her. “You know you want to.”

Clarke sinks her teeth in Lexa’s shoulder, sucking carefully. Hearing the brunette whimper and moan makes her feel aroused. She shifts her legs uncomfortably, needing friction.

“Mhmm, Clarke,” Lexa whimpers hoarsely. She gasps when Clarke stops and watches how the blonde licks her lips, cleaning up her blood. “It is my turn to have a taste of you.”

Clarke’s eyes widen in panic. “Lexa, I cannot let you drink my blood,” she says as calmly as possibly. Now that she has just been drinking Lexa’s blood, she can’t let the brunette drink from her or she will turn into a vampire.

“Shh,” Lexa whispers and puts her index finger in front of Clarke’s lips. “A taste from your sweet juices, Clarke,” she explains while dropping her eyes down.

Clarke is speechless for a moment. “Right, yes,” she hurries to say. “I was aware.” She feels embarrassed for having assumed wrongly.

“Clarke.”

“Yes, my dear?”

“You’re a bad liar,” Lexa whispers, entertained by the moment. She lowers herself, kissing Clarke’s inner thighs. “I can see you’re wet for me.”

Clarke shudders when Lexa’s tongue glides through her wet folds. She closes her eyes and braces herself, hoping not to break down her piano. There is no way she wants to walk through the woods, lifting a new piano above her head.

Lexa thrusts two fingers deep inside Clarke, without a warning. She teases her tongue around the blonde’s clit, wanting her to moan louder, to cry out.

“O-oh,” Clarke moans. “Y-yes, mhmm, Le-Lexa.” Even if she would try to be silent, she would fail. Lexa’s fingers move like magic and her tongue even more so. It is impressive to her how skilled her human lover is.

Lexa struggles to hold Clarke’s hips down, thanks to the blonde’s special strength, even though it is only a small amount. “Let go for me, Clarke,” she whispers. “I got you.”

“Mhmm,” Clarke moans. “Fuck, Lexa!”

“Yes, fuck me.”

“A-ahh,” Clarke moans louder. “Lexa, I am at the brink.”

Lexa tries not to chuckle at Clarke’s choice of words, being aware the blonde is from a very different time. She thrusts her fingers faster, while flicking her tongue. “Mhmm,” she moans when she tastes Clarke. “You taste so good, Clarke.”

Clarke lifts Lexa up and undresses her with a newfound thirst. Her lips curl into an evil smile when she lets the brunette’s back meet the wing of her piano. She slowly kisses her way down Lexa’s chest, taking her time. “Be good for me,” she whispers while tapping the brunette’s leg.

“Fuck,” Lexa curses, unable to resist. She moans when Clarke pins her hands above her head while she obediently spreads her legs apart.

Clarke’s blue eyes turn black again and she has to fight herself not to get too rough. Her tongue devours Lexa’s wet slit, wanting to taste every bit of the brunette’s slick wetness.

“Fuck, Clarke,” Lexa moans. She can feel her orgasm building already. “Mhmm, I’m going to- ah, fu-fuck! Clarke!”

Clarke covers Lexa’s mouth with one hand, muffling her moans. As much as she would love to hear the brunette cry out for her like that, surely her vampire sisters don’t feel the same way. By now they probably heard way more than they wanted to.

When Lexa rolls over the edge for a third time, she is all sweaty and feels like she just ran a marathon.

Clarke kisses Lexa softly and gives her a hand to get dressed again. “I will show you where you can shower,” she says as she lifts the brunette in her arms, carrying her.

“Clarke,” Lexa replies, gasping a bit as she’s lifted off of the floor. “You don’t have to carry me, I can walk.”

Clarke smiles and continues to carry Lexa. “You are a lightweight, my dear. A feather in my arms,” she whispers earnestly, because to her carrying the brunette feels like carrying a feather.

Lexa isn’t used to someone doing things like this for her, but she can sense Clarke wouldn’t give up so she gives in. “Will you shower with me?” she asks, despite knowing the blonde already showered earlier and doesn’t look sweaty.

Clarke nods in response. She keeps her face neutral while passing Anya who looks grumpy, Octavia who is grinning like an idiot and Katy who looks lost. Their faces say it all that they heard more than they should have.

Lexa is trying to look away, to avoid looking into their eyes. She can feel her cheeks reddening and is relieved when Clarke picks up her pace to get to the shower.

Clarke gently puts Lexa down once they reach the shower. She caresses the brunette’s cheek and kisses her forehead. “I will bring you new clothes and shall be back in no time,” she whispers sweetly, leaving Lexa to it for a moment.

Lexa undresses and steps into the shower, welcoming the warm water. She closes her eyes and throws her head back, letting her hair rinse. By the time she runs her hands through her hair and opens her eyes, she can see Clarke has returned. “Clarke, when you said clothes, I didn’t think you’d bring an entire closet,” she says, trying not laugh.

Clarke awkwardly opens the door of the closet. “You can select anything you desire, my dear,” she says, willing to give Lexa what she wants. “I promised to replace your suit. There are a few suits in this closet. Perhaps one is of your liking.”

“You can pick one, any suit will do,” Lexa replies, more than thankful for everything that has been done for her so far, even though Clarke did ruin her suit. “You ruined my suit and your bed, so I think that already made us even.”

Clarke thoughtfully selects a suit for Lexa and closes the door of the closet. “I will join you in the shower soon,” she promises.

Lexa pokes her head out of the shower, staring in amazement as Clarke lifts up the closet and walks away with it. When the blonde returns, mere seconds later and undresses, she reaches out for her wrist and pulls her in the shower.

Clarke wraps her arms around Lexa and pushes her gently against the tiles, letting the water run down their naked bodies. She cups the brunette’s cheeks and kisses her, losing track of time.

They stay in the shower together until the water runs cold and they jump out.

Clarke hurries to offer Lexa a towel. The cold doesn’t bother her, but she’s aware it does bother her human lover.

Lexa dries herself off and gets dressed.

As the day progresses, Lexa and Clarke continue to talk, getting to know each other better. When the night falls, Octavia groggily accepts to watch over Katy, knowing she doesn’t have a choice.

Anya vanishes into the darkness of the night, along with Clarke and Lexa, making their way to the bar.

Lexa smiles when Clarke holds the door open for her. “You truly are quite the charmer, Clarke.”

“It is common courtesy, my dear,” Clarke whispers. “After you, Miss,” she insists politely. Holding the door open is the least she can do.

Lexa shakes her head, chuckling lightly. She has never met a character such as Clarke, who is special. This weekend is coming to an end soon and even though she barely knows the blonde, she cannot imagine her life without Clarke in it. She feels spellbound, as if she has lost all control.

Clarke takes a seat at the bar, directly next to Lexa, already grabbing a few dollar bills out of her pocket. This time she will try not to make any mistakes, to avoid looking suspicious. She wonders if Anya will enter soon. Her stubborn vampire sister is probably still pacing around outside, pending on what to do.

Raven grins upon seeing Lexa with the blonde again. “A bloody cocktail for you?” she asks the blonde, guessing her order. “And a beer for you, Lexa?” She’s amused that they entered the bar together meaning they probably didn’t leave each other’s side ever since they left last night. It makes her feel happy for Lexa, whose eyes are sparkling.

“Yes, a beer for me,” Lexa replies. “You know me.” There is no doubt Raven knows her order by heart, having always ordered the same drink. Habits are tough to break and she can sense Clarke will become one too, a dangerous yet tempting habit.

Clarke nods and slides some money towards the bartender.

Raven stops what she is doing when she sees another woman taking a seat. She leans over the bar and extends her hand, something she doesn’t tend to do with random strangers. “Hey,” she says with a smile, not sure why she feels like doing this. “I’m Raven.”

Anya looks up, slowly meeting the bartender’s eyes. She shakes the hand extended to her and smiles. “I am Anya,” she replies softly. “It is a pleasure to meet you.” It feels like something gravitates her towards Raven, something she cannot fathom.

Raven lets go, missing the touch of the woman’s hand the second it’s gone. “No, no,” she says, waving her hand. “The pleasure is all mine.” She clears her throat, trying to cool herself down. “Which drink would you like? It’s on me.”

Anya is slightly hesitant because she doesn’t want to scare Raven off. “I have heard about bloody cocktails. One of those would be pleasant,” she answers, knowing it is the only drink she can order.

Raven scrunches her nose up, but grabs a glass for Anya anyway. She would have guessed the woman would have gone with whine or something, but definitely not one of those gross bloody cocktails.

Clarke turns her face, looking at Anya and she can’t remember the last time she saw her vampire sister smile. It makes her smile as well and maybe, just maybe, being in this town again isn’t such a bad idea after all. When Lexa kisses her neck, she knows she made the right decision when she set foot in this bar last night, to follow the connection she felt and still feels. Upon feeling her soulmate’s warm touch, in all those hundreds of years she has lived as a vampire, she has never felt more alive.

 


	4. Sweet innocence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I ended up writing a fourth chapter.

“Are you two friends?” Raven curiously asks Anya, given the fact she walked in with Clarke.

“We are sisters,” Anya answers, not conveying that by sisters she means vampire sisters. Of course she’s not actually related to Clarke.

“Hmm,” Raven says. “You don’t really look alike.” She studies them both, but she can’t see a resemblance.

Anya glances briefly at Clarke, realizing she should have simply said they’re friends to avoid complicating things. “Foster sisters,” she tries to correct herself. Right now she wonders if humans are always this curious.

“Oh okay, I see,” Raven says with a smile, mentally scolding herself for not thinking about that possibility. “You live in that creepy castle as well?”

Anya smirks, amused by how easily humans find something creepy. “Yes, I happen to live there.”

“Cool. Halloween is coming up. I bet that castle would be the perfect spot for a party. It sure as hell would be better than serving bloody cocktails to those tourists who dress up,” Raven says, being a bit fed up with it. “It’s the same stuff every year. When Halloween comes around, all those tourists stop by, dressed up as vampires. It is getting really unoriginal if you ask me.”

“Do you dislike vampires?” Anya asks before she can stop herself. At least she didn’t bring the topic up and the fact that Halloween is coming up is a perfect excuse.

“Blood is kind of icky,” Raven answers while making a face. “Fangs are cool though. Those tourists make them look so realistic you’d almost think they’re real.” She thinks about it and shakes her head, no way they’re real. “It’s gross how they order those bloody cocktails, no offense.”

Anya sips from her bloody cocktail, but it doesn’t help her thirst. Her eyes drift from Raven’s eyes down to her neck. She finds it ironic how after so many years, she meets someone with whom she feels an instant connection and it happens to be a human. As if that isn’t enough, Raven finds blood icky.

Clarke has been temporarily distracted from her conversation with Lexa, by hearing Anya and Raven talk. “A party sounds lovely,” she says, bringing the topic back to Halloween and considering it.

“Yes, it does,” Anya agrees. “It would not be ideal for children though,” she adds thoughtfully, reminding Clarke of Katy. It would be an awful idea to let humans in their castle with the little girl around.

Raven notices Anya’s glass is nearly empty. “Would you like another?” she asks kindly. “On me, of course,” she adds quickly with a smile.

Clarke curiously stares at Raven and then at Anya. She can see exactly where that is going and it amuses her that she isn’t the only one being drawn towards a human. “Would you care to join me for a walk, dear?” she asks Lexa, whispering softly.

Lexa looks at Raven and Anya, understanding Clarke wants to leave them alone for a bit. “A walk sounds good to me,” she replies with a smile.

Clarke empties her glass fast and waits calmly for Lexa to join her. She holds the door open, escorting the brunette outside.

Lexa stares down at her hand when she feels Clarke reaching out for it. “You hold hands?” she asks, slightly surprised.

Clarke had moments throughout her life where she saw human lovers doing that, as a token of affection. “Do you not hold hands, my dear?” she asks, rather than answering Lexa’s question.

“I’m not used to it,” Lexa replies, never having been a hand-holder. “It feels nice though.” She gives Clarke’s hand a gentle squeeze.

“Where do you live?” Clarke asks, aware Lexa lives somewhere in this town.

“Not much further from here. It is a small house, but I like it.”

“Which function do you have in this town?”

Lexa smiles to herself for finally being asked that question. “I work at the local restaurant, where I prepare food. I’d say I would love to cook something for you sometime, but erm…” she swallows the rest of her words, not needing to say more. “Do you have to drink human blood? Those bloody cocktails at the bar… that’s not… it’s not human blood, is it?”

Clarke chuckles in delight. “It is a shame I cannot taste your creations,” she says with a twinge of sadness. “Human blood tastes the best, although we can survive on animal blood as well. Those bloody cocktails at the bar are made with animal blood.”

Lexa feels disgusted that she tried that cocktail last night. It was gross and there’s no way she’d have taste it if she would have known it has animal blood in it. “Should I be worried about getting sick or something now?” she asks concerned. “Surely that can’t be healthy to drink for non-vampires.”

“Non-vampires you say,” Clarke repeats Lexa’s words. “That is an interesting term. You will be fine, dear, I assure you. The sip you took will not sicken you.”

“Those fake vampire tourists visiting this town each year on Halloween, they’re not fake, are they?”

“You are a fast learner, Lexa,” Clarke replies with a smile. “Halloween is the one night where we can openly be ourselves without causing panic or exposing ourselves.” She quite enjoys Halloween, although she doesn’t tend to mix herself in parties.

“Do you mind it that I’m ten years older?” Lexa asks. When Clarke laughs, she sighs deeply. “I mean, you know, physically.” There’s a strange feeling overwhelming her, the awareness that she will continue to get older, each day, while the blonde won’t age at all. Now the difference is ten years, but a year from now it’ll be eleven years and so on. She’s not sure why it bothers her, but it does. “You know what I meant, Clarke,” she whines while giving Clarke a gentle push.

Clarke smiles as she sets foot in the woods with Lexa. “You are a delight to anyone’s eyes, dear,” she whispers truthfully. “You mustn’t worry.” Even five years from now, the brunette will still be the most beautiful woman she ever met. How can possibly think anything else when it comes down to her soulmate? Lexa doesn’t know that of course, but she can’t tell her. Not when she doesn’t know if the connection is mutual and she doesn’t want to manipulate or influence anything.  

Lexa blushes and looks away. “Charmer,” she whispers back. “You’re very attractive.” She has seen her fair share of pretty women, but there is something particularly angelic about Clarke.

Clarke wraps Lexa in her arms and kisses her neck. “Where would you prefer to go?” she asks, wondering if the brunette would like to continue walking through the woods or go back instead. “We can go anywhere you wish,” she whispers earnestly. No matter which location her human lover would name, she would take her there.

“We could explore the woods for a while,” Lexa says, not minding doing just that. “It doesn’t look dangerous at all and it’s quite beautiful here at night.”

“It helps when the locals are afraid to set foot in these woods,” Clarke says calmly, preferring when humans refrain from exploring the woods. Vampires know the woods in this town are a part of her territory, but humans don’t share that knowledge. Each vampire clan has their own territory, which needs to be respected.

Lexa leans against a tree and looks up at the stars. The view is so beautiful she’d easily be able to stand here for hours, just looking. She’s confused when Clarke wraps one of her hands around her mouth, confused as to why she would need to be silenced when she wasn’t talking at all.

“I hear people,” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ear. “There are two of them, wandering through these woods,” she sighs and shakes her head in disbelief. Humans are not supposed to be here, because these woods are supposed to be off limits. “Hold on.”

Lexa blinks her eyes and removes Clarke’s hand from her mouth. “Hold on?” she asks, having no clue why she would need to hold on.

Clarke lifts Lexa up in her arms and runs, holding her tightly. “I heard them talking, they are near my castle.” She is angered because they’re trespassing.

Lexa holds on to Clarke, not wanting to fall, although she doubts the blonde would let her fall. “Okay you must hear so much better than people do, because I don’t hear anything at all, not even a whisper,” she says shocked. This really explains the fact her sexual-escapades in the castle with Clarke were overheard, which is slightly embarrassing.

Clarke runs faster when she hears screams filling the air. She puts Lexa down gently when they’re near. “Wait here,” she instructs, wanting to clear the area first and not wanting to put her human lover at risk.

“But Clarke, I-” Lexa stops talking when Clarke runs off without hearing her out. Despite the blonde’s instructions, she hurries after her, as fast as her legs can carry her.

Clarke pinches the bridge of her nose when she sees two bodies on the ground, with Katy covered in blood. She is too late.

Katy stares down at her bare feet, her white nightdress now a lovely shade of red. Blood is dripping out of her mouth. She looks innocent in the moonlight, as if she didn’t just end two human lives.

Octavia crosses her arms, standing in the doorway. “They had no respect for our property, they deserved it,” she says coldly, licking her lips. She can’t care less about what just happened, it’ll teach them for trespassing.

“You were supposed to watch Katy, not let her kill two humans,” Clarke says bluntly. “You have let me down, Octavia,” she continues, making sure Octavia can hear the weight of her words.

Lexa’s jaw drops when she sees the bodies and Katy. She doesn’t know how to respond when tiny arms wrap around one of her legs, hugging her.

Katy holds on tightly to Lexa’s leg. She looks up at Clarke who kneels down in front of her.

Clarke gently takes Katy’s chin in her hand, cleaning her mouth. “Now Katy, what did I tell you about hurting humans?”

Katy’s bottom lip trembles. “Are you mad?” she whispers.

“You have much to learn, sweet child,” Clarke replies softly. She stands up and turns around to look at Octavia again. “This is on you,” she says as she gestures at the bodies. “Clean this mess up.”

Octavia knows when she has lost. “Yes, sister. I’ll clean it up,” she says huffing, running to grab matches. “Shame we can’t eat marshmallows, would have been nice to go with our campfire.”

“Do not mock the dead, Octavia,” Clarke says strictly, not happy at all.

Lexa lifts Katy up, who is reaching out for her. The blood doesn’t matter because her clothes already got ruined when the little girl wrapped herself around her leg. It’s odd how Katy just killed two people and now seems calm around her, but she knows if something would happen Clarke would stop the little girl fast.

Katy plays with Lexa’s hair and smiles at her. “You’re pretty,” she whispers. She nuzzles her head in the crook of the brunette’s neck.

Octavia grins while Lexa looks confused. “Katy won’t hurt you, because you belong to Cl- Ouch, Clarke!” she shouts when Clarke elbows her. “You know you have more strength than me, dammit!”

“Because I what?”

Octavia groans slightly as a result of the aftermath from the elbow she received. “Because you belong to our family now. Clarke invited you in it and we don’t hurt our family. Well…ugh, we’re not supposed to,” she explains while staring her vampire sister down. “Hey, where’s Anya? That was a short night out. So, my turn to go out then?”

Clarke shakes her head and scoops Katy out of Lexa’s arms. “She needs to get cleaned up,” she says as she hands her over to Octavia. “Do not let this happen again.”

Octavia flicks a match over the campfire she created to burn the bodies. Reluctantly she goes back inside with Katy to get her cleaned up.

“Follow me, dear,” Clarke says sweetly to Lexa. “I will give you new clothes,” she insists, feeling terribly sorry for what happened. “I apologize for what you witnessed and for the blood.”

“I don’t recognize them, they’re not locals,” Lexa replies, trying to stay calm. She takes a deep breath and follows Clarke inside the castle, thinking what kind of madness this really is.

Clarke has barely shut the door when someone knocks on it. With a sigh, she opens it again. “Echo,” she says surprised. “What brings you on my property?” she emphasizes the word property, to make it clear she’s trespassing.

“Ontari sends a message,” Echo says with an evil grin. “She knows you kept the child and she sends her regards for the two travellers.”

Clarke bares her teeth. “You do not want me as an enemy,” she says threateningly.

“Vampire children are too risky. That child could expose our kind.”

“She is mine,” Clarke fumes. “If you so much touch a hair on her head, I will rip you from limb to limb. Touch my family and I vow you will never taste a drop of blood again.”

Echo laughs evilly as she disappears into the night.

Lexa places her hand on Clarke’s shoulder and kisses her cheek, hoping to calm her down. “That didn’t sound good.”

“Ontari is angry because I killed her queen, the vampire who had turned her,” Clarke explains. “All she has is Echo, her vampire sister. She will try to use Katy as an excuse to pitch other vampires against me, against my family.” She shakes her head, not wanting to worry too much. “You need new clothes, dear.”

“You just want to see me naked,” Lexa teases, aware she needs new clothes. “I’m onto you.”

“Onto me or into me, my dear?” Clarke asks as innocently as possible. She kisses Lexa’s jaw leisurely. “You are art,” she whispers, admiring her human lover.

“Mhmm,” Lexa mumbles. “How about a shower? You don’t need to bring the closet this time though.”

“You my dear, are a tease.”

Lexa smiles and runs off. “Catch me if you can,” she challenges playfully.

Clarke has her arms around Lexa in a split second. She lifts her human lover up and carries her towards the shower in her private bathroom. “While you rinse off, I shall select clothes for you. Will you spend the night, dear?” she asks, to know which clothes to select.

“Hmm,” Lexa licks her lips and thinks it over. “Sure, sounds good to me.”

“I shall return with a nightgown, my dear.”

When Lexa steps out of the shower, Clarke is waiting for her with a nightgown. “Oh, you weren’t kidding,” she says surprised. She chuckles and accepts the red nightgown, noticing how long it is.

Clarke has to control herself, seeing Lexa in the red nightgown which is so long it touches the floor. “My bloody angel,” she whispers, revealing her fangs. “You look delicious.”

Lexa needs to get used to that, knowing there’s a double innuendo to Clarke’s words. “I feel much better now, refreshed.” She follows the blonde as they leave the bathroom.

Clarke is startled when she hears the front door opening. In no time she hurries towards it, half-dragging Lexa along in her rush. It has been quite the night and she can’t take any risks.

“This place looks epic,” Raven says impressed, whistling as she looks around. “Oh hey, Lexa.”

Clarke stares at Anya, curious to know if Raven knows their secret.

“You two left early,” Raven says. “I was glad when my shift at the bar was over. Anya invited me over, so I thought yeah cool why not. I see you built a campfire outside. It looks comfy. There’s a strange smell in the air though, I think there’s a dead animal nearby.”

“Sometimes we like to have marshmallows around a campfire,” Anya lies, shaking her head at Clarke to let her know Raven doesn’t know when the woman isn’t looking.

Raven turns around and smiles at Anya, placing her hands on her hips. “About that tour, I bet your room looks good,” she says, clearly hinting.

“Oh, I already thought I heard someone,” Octavia says, slightly nervous when she sees Anya brought the bartender with her. She feels Katy’s hand slipping away from hers.

Clarke is fast to grasp Katy’s wrist. “You should be in bed, young lady,” she says, even though the little girl doesn’t have a bedtime.

“Aww, she’s adorable,” Raven says, now turning her attention towards the little girl. “She looks familiar I think I might have seen her before.” It puzzles her, trying to place where she has seen this little girl before.

Clarke has a feeling Raven has seen Katy in the newspapers, three years ago when she went missing. “Take your sister to bed,” she says to Octavia, dancing carefully around their names.

Octavia mutters a silent ‘unbelievable’ only loud enough for her vampire sisters to hear. She picks Katy up and walks away with her, wondering why it’s okay for Clarke and Anya to bring a human over to their place, but why it’s not okay if she would want to do that.

Anya wraps her arms around Raven from behind her. She brushes the woman’s hair out of the way and kisses her neck gently. It takes every ounce of control she has not to bite Raven, not to drink from her. “I will show you my room,” she whispers in the woman’s ear.

“Can’t wait,” Raven replies, grinning. “If I had known you live here, I’d have gone through the woods sooner.”

Anya tugs lightly at Raven’s arm, trying to coax her to follow her.

“Hmm,” Raven says while looking around a bit more. “This place would be fucking amazing for a Halloween party. What do you say? You should totally organize a party, I can help if you’d like.”

Anya sucks her bottom lip between her teeth and glances at Clarke, thinking it over and knowing the choice isn’t exactly hers to make.

“We could hang lights and shit,” Raven suggests, pointing around. “I could bring some good music, not the lame kind. Ooh! I’ll bring drinks as well. This party could be epic.”

Clarke realizes she will have to keep Katy in check during such a party. “You believe you can help us organize such a party in two weeks?” she asks Raven, genuinely considering it.

“Yeah, toats.”

Clarke cocks her head, unfamiliar with Raven’s odd use of words. “Anya, send invitations out to our friends,” she says with a tightlipped smile to hide her fangs. “Let them know there is a party to attend on Halloween.” For the time being she will entertain the idea. “Do not forget to include the rules of the house,” she adds, knowing Anya knows what she’s talking about. When she says house rules, she means for the vampires not to kill the human guests.

“Invitations sound neat,” Raven says. “I’d just text people, but an invitation sounds better.” She fishes her phone out of her pocket. “I can invite a bunch of people. This is going to be the party of the year. Finally this sleepy town will know some action.”

Lexa can hear alarm bells going off in her head. After all, she did witness Katy covered in blood, her tiny posture hovering over two bodies and now Clarke is agreeing to a Halloween party, only two weeks shy from now. A Halloween party where there will be more vampires present while non-vampires will be around as well. At this point, she needs a drink and someone to pinch her to make sure she isn’t dreaming.

Raven pockets her phone again and rubs her hand together. “One bomb ass Halloween party coming up y’all,” she says euphorically, fully looking forward to it.

“Fuck yeah!” Octavia shouts, walking in again now that Katy is in her room. “About time there will be a party.” She grins from ear to ear, carefully hiding her fangs.

Lexa takes Clarke’s hand in hers and walks towards the blonde’s room. Once inside, she shuts the door. “You’re going to have a Halloween party, here in your castle in these woods? With a bunch of vampires?” she asks, surprised. “What about Katy? I thought she was a secret. Is it wise to have a party after what happened tonight?”

“I can no longer hide Katy from my kind,” Clarke replies in a relaxed manner. “Word will spread fast. As head of my family, it is my responsibility to prove Katy does not pose a risk.” She knows two weeks isn’t much, but she will do all she can to ensure her kind that Katy isn’t a problem. “Do not worry, my dear.”

Lexa sighs and sits down, placing her chin in her hands. “Sometimes I think worrying is all I do,” she says, smiling sadly. “I have to get up early in the morning, to cook at the restaurant.”

Clarke gently urges Lexa to lay down and tucks her in. “Rest now, my dear,” she whispers, kissing her human lover’s forehead. “You shall be awoken in the morning.”

Lexa closes her eyes, hoping she will be able to sleep soon. She hears Clarke singing in a different language. The song is soothing and sways her, making it nearly impossible for her to stay awake.

Clarke smiles while watching over Lexa’s sleepy form, her innocent human lover, too good and too pure to be involved in her world where danger is always near. She would give up forever in a heartbeat if it meant she could spend a day with Lexa as a human, taking her out to dinner.

“Clarke,” Lexa mumbles sleepily. “I want you to kiss me.” She opens her eyes slowly and smiles when she sees Clarke hovering over her. Maybe people are supposed to be scared to be so near a vampire, but she isn’t. Everything about the blonde comforts her and makes her feel at ease.

Clarke presses her lips softly against Lexa’s. She deepens their kiss when she feels hands roaming over her body, exploring.

Lexa teases her tongue around Clarke’s fangs, moaning a bit when the blonde bites her bottom lip. “Tease,” she whispers when Clarke pulls back. To tease her back, she squeezes her thigh.

Clarke straddles Lexa’s hips and kisses her neck, barely brushing her lips against her tender skin. “My temptation,” she husks, overly tempted to drink her blood again.

“Mhmm, my vampire,” Lexa whispers back. She rolls Clarke over and bites her neck as hard as she can, knowing she’ll enjoy it.

“Yours,” Clarke whispers. “Harder,” she insists, unable to remember when the last time was someone bit her hard.

Lexa smiles and stares deeply into Clarke’s eyes. “I’m not a vampire yet, I can’t bite harder,” she says, having already tried to bite as hard as she could. Anyone else would have screamed by now, but of course her vampire doesn’t.

Clarke stops abruptly and takes both of Lexa’s hand in hers, sitting up. “Yet?” she asks, worried.

“I meant to say I’m not a vampire,” Lexa corrects herself, although she isn’t too sure if that is what she meant. “I… I don’t know, Clarke. My mind is all over the place with you.”

“You should rest, my dear,” Clarke whispers, her expressions softening again.

Lexa sighs and curls herself in the sheets. When she said yet, she simply thought she slipped up, saying something she didn’t mean to, but what if she did mean to say it? It scares her how attached she feels to Clarke and she wonders what all of this means. Maybe she will never know.

The next morning Lexa wakes up without Clarke. She frowns and gets up, slipping out of the room and walking through the castle.

“Morning,” Raven mumbles when she bumps into Lexa while rubbing her eyes. “I had a good night, but I didn’t sleep much. Anya kissed me for hours and she’s so gentle. How was your night, Lexa?”

Lexa silently wishes Raven would know, so she’d have someone to talk to, someone who isn’t a vampire and would understand her position. “It was okay, I got some sleep,” she whispers, rubbing her eyes a bit.

Raven takes a deep breath. “I knew it, I smell pancakes,” she says, licking her lips. “I need to find the kitchen.”

“I know the way, I’ll take you there.”

Raven grins while she follows Lexa to the kitchen. She’s pleased to see a stack of pancakes, prepared and waiting. In record time she takes a seat, smiling at Anya. “Only two plates?” she asks surprised while looking around. “There are six of us here,” she points out.

Clarke gently rubs Katy’s back while bouncing the little girl on her hip. “We already ate,” she explains politely.

“Yeah,” Octavia chimes in. “We’re full.”

Anya kisses Raven’s cheek. “Good morning,” she whispers, feeling a bit guilty that she left her to wake up alone. Not that she had much of a choice, because all night long she had to fight herself not to bite Raven, so she left her room earlier to be in the basement for a while.

Lexa walks over to Clarke who is still holding Katy, rather than taking a seat at the table. “Good morning,” she whispers to the blonde before pecking her lips. “Good morning, sweetie,” she says to Katy as she strokes her hair.

“Good morning, my dear,” Clarke whispers back, still feeling the burn on her lips where Lexa kissed her.

Katy wriggles in Clarke’s arms, reaching out for Lexa.

Lexa hesitantly accepts and she can see Clarke is hesitating as well. When Katy wraps her arms around her neck and her legs around her waist, she can’t breathe for a moment. The moment she rubs the little girl’s back, the grip softens and she can breathe again.

Katy rests her head on Lexa’s shoulder.

“I think the kid likes you,” Raven comments before shoveling a forkful of her pancakes into her mouth. “Fwunny cuz you..” she swallows so she can talk better. “You never seemed to like kids.” She places more pancakes on her plate. “These are delicious. My compliments to the chef,” she teases with a wink at Anya. “I’d love to have children someday. I’ve always had this dream of growing old with someone, having a house together, kids, pets, the whole deal,” she waves her fork around in the air, knowing it’s kind of a cliché, but she can’t help it.

A beat passes, a silence follows. Raven continues to eat undisturbed while the others appear frozen.

Anya clears her throat. “Excuse me, I am going for my morning jog,” she says with a small crack in her voice.

“It’s very sunny,” Octavia says, feeling concerned for her vampire sister. “You know us pale ones get a sunburn easily. Don’t forget to apply some cream.”

“You get sunburned?” Raven asks Anya, falling into another surprise. “I’d tan in no time, but I guess it’s just in my blood.”

“I will send out the invitations for the Halloween party,” Anya says. She kisses the top of Raven’s head and leaves without another word.

Clarke is worried Anya’s feelings may be hurt, even though Raven didn’t intend to do that.

“I have to go to work,” Lexa says, trying to pry Katy’s arms to let her go. “I’ll see you later, Clarke.”

Raven gets up from the table, sensing an awkward tension. “I’ll see y’all later. I’ll stop by to help with the party. Just uh, holler at me if you need anything.”

Octavia crosses her arms when Lexa and Raven are gone. “Well that kind of went okay, sort of,” she says to Clarke. “At least Katy didn’t bite Lexa or Raven, so that’s a start. Should I go find Anya or will you?”

Clarke feels like it is better if she goes, since she understands what it is like to feel for a human. “Watch Katy and no accidents this time,” she instructs, making herself clear.

Octavia nods and takes Katy’s hand in hers. “Hey, Clarke said we can use her piano. Let’s go have some fun in the music room, yeah?” She laughs when Clarke sighs, aware how her vampire sister doesn’t like that very much. “Be safe, Clarke.”

Clarke puts her long dark cape on and heads outside to find Anya. She narrows her eyes at the sun as she sets out her search.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there's a possibility to write a fifth chapter about the Halloween party. It's likely.


	5. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I did write a fifth chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy?

Anya has a tightlipped smile when she opens the door to let Raven in. She knew she was coming, since Lexa arrived an hour ago and said Raven would stop by as well.

Raven smiles brightly. “I brought a present for the little girl,” she says with a twinkle in her eyes. She waits for them all to look at her and once they do, she reveals the kitten she was hiding. “Tada, a kitten.”

“Ah food,” Octavia replies bluntly, without thinking.

Raven frowns a bit. “Food?”

“Good,” Octavia corrects herself. “I said, ah good.” She knows she’s lying, but it slipped from her before she could think about it.

“Oh,” Raven replies, a bit dazed. She shakes it off and smiles at the little girl while holding the kitten out towards her. “Here you go, sweetie.” She hopes she made the right choice. Since she didn’t see any pets around, she figured the little girl might like one.

Katy curiously looks up and accepts the kitten.

Clarke kneels down to whisper in Katy’s ear. “Say thank you.” She strokes the little girl’s hair, wanting her to obey and be polite.

“Thank you,” Katy whispers to Raven.

“He needs a name,” Raven says as she points at the kitten. “You can pick one.”

Katy giggles when her black kitten tries to crawl inside her clothes. “Marshmallow,” she hums and looks up at Clarke to see if that’s okay.

“Marshmallow it is,” Clarke confirms. “We will buy a couple of things later on for your cat,” she promises.

“She seems to cling to you a lot,” Raven notes, seeing the connection between Clarke and the little girl. “She’s your cousin, right?”

Clarke can see Raven is referring to Octavia being her cousin and thinking Katy is her cousin as well. Even though that’s all a lie, it is better this way. “This is all we have from our family.”

“Oh okay, so you’re sort of her mother figure then?”

The more Clarke interacts with humans, the surer she is they are extremely curious. “Yes, in a way,” she replies calmly.

Anya takes Raven’s hand to guide her away. “Let’s discuss drinks for the upcoming party, shall we?” she suggests, nodding briefly at Clarke.

Octavia waits until Raven is out of earshot. “I’m not going to watch Katy yet again, I’m not her babysitter,” she says with determination. “This time you can watch over her yourself.”

Clarke offers Lexa an apologetic look. “Would you mind it if we watch Katy for a while, my dear?” she asks sweetly. “She is a silent child and will not be a bother.”

Lexa has a feeling her answer wouldn’t make a difference. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.” She looks down at Katy who is playing with her kitten. “Is she going to eat him? Well you know, his blood.”

“I believe she likes him. She may let him live.”

“How many vampires will be coming over to the party?”

“I expect about a hundred or more. Some clans are bigger than others.”

“Raven has been inviting pretty much the whole town. At this rate even teenagers will be around.”

“You are worrying, my dear.”

“Of course I worry,” Lexa replies, wondering if Clarke isn’t worried at all. “That’s a lot of vampires to be around humans.”

“Yes and they used to go to the local bar,” Clarke points out. “Among humans, each year.” The only difference for her is that this time they’ll be spending time in her castle and Katy will be around.

“We should go outside, we can get some things for Katy’s cat right now,” Lexa suggests, not wanting to spend the whole day locked up in the castle. “If you use your cream to protect yourself against the sun, you should be fine, right? It’s a bit cast over today and it might rain.”

Clarke finds it difficult to say no to Lexa. “Katy, leave marshmallow here. We are going out for a while.” She opens one of the cupboards, grabbing the special cream.

“Outside?” Katy asks with big eyes.

“Yes, sweetie, outside.” Clarke knows Katy isn’t used to go outside during the day. “Close your eyes,” she whispers while moving to apply the cream on the little girl’s face.

When Clarke is done applying the cream, Lexa helps to apply some on her face.

Katy hums when she holds hands with Clarke and Lexa.

While moving through the woods, Clarke makes sure to let Katy walk in the shadows as much as possible. Three years long she has kept the little girl inside, with a few exceptions at night. She feels like taking Katy out is already quite the test to prepare her for the party. Now that she’s near, she’s not worried; being the one who turned the little girl she can keep her behavior in check.

Lexa helps Katy to select everything she needs for her cat. “Are you going to take good care of Marshmallow?”

Katy shyly nods and picks out a few toys.

Once they’re back outside, Lexa holds Katy in her arms while Clarke carries everything.

A friendly local from a candy shop smiles as they pass by. “Hello, Lexa,” he says with a smile. “And who may this little one be?”

“My cousin,” Clarke answers, lying.

“I haven’t seen you here before.”

“I recently moved here,” Clarke explains, being a bit fed up by now due to everyone’s curiosity. “We have to go.”

The man smiles and holds a lollipop out. “For the little girl,” he says as he holds it out. “Here you go, little darling.”

Katy buries her face in Lexa’s neck, not looking up at all.

“She is shy,” Clarke says apologetically as she takes the lollipop. “Thank you, sir.” She gives him a nod and walks away, checking to see if Lexa is following her with Katy.

Lexa doesn’t say much when she follows Clarke back through the woods to return to the castle. She frowns slightly when the blonde reaches the lollipop out to her. “I don’t really eat candy.”

Katy wriggles until Lexa puts her down. She looks up at Clarke with sad eyes. “Hungry,” she whispers.

“We will be home soon, sweetie,” Clarke promises.

“She could drink a bit from me,” Lexa offers, extending her arm. “I wouldn’t mind.” By now she’s pretty much used to it and she knows Katy wouldn’t murder her.

Clarke shakes her head. “Katy needs to learn. It is not much further. She will be able to drink soon,” she says, putting her foot down.

Raven is hanging decoration up when Clarke returns. “Oh hey, what’d you think?” she asks curiously. “Looks nice, right?” She points at all the lights and spooky Halloween decoration.

Clarke puts all the items for Katy’s cat down. She beckons Octavia to approach her and whispers in her ear. “Bring Katy to the basement.” She would do it herself, but that’s hard to do with Raven around.

Octavia grasps Katy’s hand while holding Marshmallow. “Let’s go put all his stuff in your room,” she says sweetly, planning to go to the basement instead.

Clarke turns her attention to Raven. “I see you decorated a lot in my absence,” she notes, staring briefly at Anya. “Our guests shall be pleased.”

“Lexa, you should make some punch,” Raven says. “As a cook, surely you can make some decent punch.”

“You’re the one who works at a bar, Raven,” Lexa retorts. She sighs when Raven grins. “Fine, I’ll make punch.”

“We should offer a bloody punch,” Clarke suggests. “As a variation to the bloody cocktail.” It will be her way of serving blood to all her vampire guests, who will need it.  If any humans drink from it, they’ll probably just be grossed out, but it wouldn’t be a disaster.

Raven scrunches her nose up. “Right uh yeah, I suppose tourists might like that,” she says wryly. There’s no way she’ll drink from that. The taste will just be coppery and gross. “I’ve been putting some music together. Do you have a cd-player or anything at all?”

Anya nods and kisses Raven’s lips softly. “I will be right back,” she promises with a small smile to hide her fangs. “Clarke, a word,” she whispers.

“Excuse me, my dear,” Clarke whispers to Lexa. “I shall return.” She clears her throat and follows Anya, leaving Lexa and Raven to their own devices for a while. At least she knows Katy is in the basement with Octavia, so she doesn’t have to worry.

Lexa cocks her head slightly to the left and looks at Raven. “You look surprisingly chipper today,” she points out, noticing the big grin on her face. “You’re all smiley.”

“Pshh, as if you haven’t been smilier than usual,” Raven retorts, chuckling. “Lexa, you know we’ve known each other for a long time,” she says as she takes a step closer. “Walk with me for a bit, okay?”

Lexa can sense this is something serious and not a joke, so she agrees. She follows Raven outside for a walk through the woods.

Raven nervously rubs her hands together. “Okay, this is going to sound really insane,” she begins, taking a deep breath. “I know I only met Anya recently, but the click I feel with her, it’s amazing. Now I’m aware you often teased me about being flirty, but I think…” she sighs deeply, shaking her head. Saying it scares her, and it scares her that she feels this way. “I think she’s the one.”

Lexa stops in her tracks as she hears how truly serious Raven sounds. “You think Anya is the one?” she asks, whispering and hoping nobody else can hear them.

“Yeah,” Raven replies with a smile. “I really think so,” she goes on, smiling more. “It all sounds crazy, I know, but Anya is amazing.” She holds one hand to her chest, feeling her heart racing as she thinks about it. “I feel like I knew it the moment I looked into her eyes. Cliché, right? But that’s how I feel.”

Lexa isn’t sure what to say. She can hear Raven is in deep and she feels similar about Clarke, which scares her, but she’s too scared to even admit it. “If you’re happy with her, then I’m happy for you, Raven,” she says earnestly.

“I want to grow old with her,” Raven continues, still over the moon. “She seems to be great around children, so yeah, I think it’ll all work out.”

Lexa feels her heart breaking for both Raven and Anya, knowing how they can’t grow old together. It’s a tough reality that she’s struggling with as well, knowing she’s aging while Clarke never will. “That sounds amazing, Raven,” she whispers, trying to sound supportive while hiding the sadness she feels. “We should go back inside before they wonder where we went.”

Raven nods and follows Lexa back inside the castle. “Was that piano always there?” she asks, confused, while looking at the piano standing in the corner. “This is weird, I hadn’t noticed it before.”

Anya knows she can’t explain to Raven how Clarke moved the piano over there, without exposing themselves. She would consider telling her human lover, but it is risky given Raven’s views on blood and such.

“I’ve seen it before,” Lexa lies. “You probably didn’t notice, Raven.”

“Hmm probably,” Raven hums, biting her bottom lip in confusion. She would swear she would have noticed if it had been there before. “I have to go, babe,” she whispers, pecking Anya’s lips. “I’ll see you at the party, yeah?”

“Yes, darling,” Anya replies, kissing Raven back. “I will see you right here on Halloween.” She wants to say she’ll miss her human lover until then, but she swallows those words and keeps her thoughts to herself.

Lexa hugs Clarke briefly and kisses her cheek. “I should get going as well. I’ll be here on Halloween,” she assures her, since this isn’t goodbye. “If you want I could give you my number,” she offers as she reaches for her phone.

Clarke frowns slightly and stares at the device. She knows humans use those strange things, but she doesn’t.

“You… you don’t have one of these, do you?” Lexa asks, already seeing the answer is no. “Right okay, I’ll see you at the party.” She smiles and kisses Clarke, tracing her tongue over her bottom lip.

Clarke hums and kisses Lexa back. “Until then, my dear,” she whispers, knowing she will miss her human lover the second she walks out the door. “I shall await your arrival.”

“They sure left fast,” Octavia muses. She holds two blood bags up. “Thirsty?” She grins as Clarke and Anya both nod. “Catch.”

“Do not throw them,” Clarke reprimands as she catches her blood bag. “I told you this before. Will you ever listen?”

“It depends,” Octavia retorts as she licks some blood off of her lips. “Will you ever stop sounding like my mother?”

“Remind me again why you turned her?” Anya asks Clarke, sounding slightly annoyed. When Octavia gives her a push, she pushes her right back. “I am stronger, you know that.” She winks when Octavia’s back hits the wall.

“That is enough,” Clarke says sharply.

Katy sits down on the floor, playing with Marshmallow. “Small kitty,” she whispers.

When it is Halloween, Clarke checks to see everything is ready. She has even gone through the effort of hanging a few lights in the woods, to create a pathway. Not for the rest of her kind, but for the human guests who aren’t used to enter the woods.

Lexa arrives before the party begins, along with Raven.

Anya opens the door and accepts the drinks they have brought.

“Awesome fangs!” Raven whistles impressed. “They look so real, damn,” she says, wondering how they make them look so realistic. “You’re all going as vampires?” She can see they’re all dressed up like that.

“Family tradition,” Anya replies, using a decent excuse. “We do this every year.” She knows that’s enough to get away with it.

Raven ruffles Katy’s hair. “She looks so cute with her fangs, gash I could eat her up,” she says, melting by how absolutely adorable the little girl is. “The capes are a nice touch.”

“I think I want to go as a vampire as well,” Lexa announces thoughtfully. She hopes it’ll help her to blend in with all the actual vampires, although they’ll probably sense she’s not one of them.

“That’s a popular choice,” Raven comments dryly. “I think I’ll choose something else. Maybe a witch. What do you think, babe?” She wraps her arms around Anya and kisses her.

“Sounds lovely,” Anya replies with a smile, not hiding her fangs now that she doesn’t have to.

Raven reaches out to touch Anya’s fangs. “I don’t know how you do this, it’s like they’re real,” she says, sincerely confused. “Great handywork.”

Lexa admires the amount of candles in the castle. She looks forward to the night, although she’s a bit worried.

Clarke takes Lexa’s hand in hers. “You can wear some of my clothes,” she whispers, having enough for her human lover to choose from. “I will try to make the best possible vampire out of you.” She wonders how she will give Lexa fake fangs, given she has no experience with those.

“I’m not wearing a dress,” Lexa replies with determination in her voice. “Anything but that.”

“A suit and a cape it is, my dear,” Clarke says amusedly. She walks Lexa up to her room where she can get changed.

Lexa is surprised to see a new bed in Clarke’s room. “You replaced your bed. Do you plan to break this one as well?” she teases, poking her tongue between her lips.

“To my ears it sounds as if you are inviting yourself for the night,” Clarke muses as she opens her closet. “A bed is replaceable. If this one breaks, I shall replace it.”

Lexa teases Clarke further by undressing right in front of her. She smiles when she can see the blonde staring. “See something you like, Clarke?”

“Tease,” Clarke whispers as she lifts Lexa up and places her down on her bed. She slowly kisses her way down her human lover’s chest, nipping at her skin here and there, without breaking it.

“Mhmm, Clarke,” Lexa whimpers. “I should get dressed,” she sighs, because she wants this too, but now doesn’t seem like a good time. “Tonight, okay?” she suggests with half a smile.

Clarke pouts like a puppy and backs away. “Tonight,” she repeats, accepting.

Lexa puts on the suit and stares when Clarke holds a cape out. “This looks the same like the one Anya, Octavia, Katy and you are wearing as well,” she notices.

Clarke nods. “My clan wears these,” she explains.

“Clarke,” Lexa says, shaking her head. “I don’t think I should wear it.” When Clarke hangs her head down, she continues. “I don’t mean to offend you or hurt your feelings. It’s just that I shouldn’t wear it if this is what your clan wears. I don’t want to anger any vampires.”

“You needn’t worry about that, my dear,” Clarke assures Lexa. “It is yours to wear, if you so please.” If any vampire would dare to object to that, she will let them know this human lover belongs to her. When a vampire claims a human in any way, it has to be respected.

Lexa hesitates for a moment, but decides to put the cape on anyway. “I don’t need fake fangs,” she says calmly. “The cape will do.”

Raven spins around to show off the dress she’s borrowing from Anya. “What do you think, Lexa? Looks nice, right?” She’s surprised how old the dress looks. “I didn’t know dresses like these are still made. This dress looks like it’s from the fifties or something.”

Anya has to bite her lip to refrain from correcting Raven that the particular dress she is wearing is in fact about two-hundred years old.

Lexa holds her thumb up. “It looks good,” she confirms.

“I’m going to put the drinks out,” Raven says as she walks through the castle. “The punch will be good. Babe, you should try some,” she says to Anya. “You’ll like it.”

Anya is only interested in the bloody punch, not the punch meant for the humans. She nods anyway, even though she’ll sadly have to spit it out afterwards.

Octavia is excited for the party, finally having the chance to mix herself among humans and other vampires.

Hours pass as they put out tables with bowls on them. There are different kinds of punch and a bunch of snacks.

Clarke opens the door when she hears knocking. “Luna, it is a pleasure to see you,” she whispers, hugging her friend and kissing her cheek. “It has been too long, darling.”

Luna smiles and waves her hand, to which more vampires approach. “The pleasure is mutual, sweetheart,” she whispers back. “It has been long indeed, far too long.”

Clarke steps out of the way to let Luna in, who is a very good friend of her and queen of another vampire clan. She met Luna during her first year as a vampire and received a lot of help from her. From all the vampires she knows and has met, Luna is one of the very few who is much older and stronger than her.

Octavia smiles when she sees the first vampires another. “Ah, so you’re Luna,” she says. “Clarke has told me a lot about you. I’m Octavia.”

“Oh my, you are attractive,” Luna whispers, blushing slightly at her own words. “Clarke, you never told me you had another attractive vampire,” she winks and proceeds to greet Anya. “Long time no see.”

Anya hugs Luna briefly. “Too long,” she agrees.

Luna smiles as she sees a human joining Clarke’s side. “Who may you be?” she asks politely.

Lexa politely smiles back. “I’m Lexa,” she replies.

Luna kneels down when her eyes catch sight of a little girl. “The rumors have been true,” she says, surprised. “Little darling, you must be Katy.”

Katy looks up at Clarke and hides shyly behind her leg.

Clarke chuckles lightly. “Katy is a bit shy,” she explains. She strokes Katy’s hair, relaxing her. “Luna is a friend. You have nothing to fear, sweetie.”

“That is true,” Luna confirms. “You have nothing to fear from me nor my clan, little darling.”

Clarke smiles brightly when she’s wrapped up in a big bear hug. “It is a pleasure to see you too, Lincoln,” she laughs as he puts her down again.

“Well hello,” Octavia says with a smile as she extends her hand. “I’m Octavia, but you can call me tonight.” She winks at him, wanting a big hug as well.

Lincoln sweetly smiles back. “It is a pleasure to meet you, tonight.”

Octavia face palms while Lexa laughs. “That is not what I…” she breaks her words off. “Never mind,” she mutters, frustrated because this whole flirting isn’t going as she thought it would.

Lincoln looks confused at the others, who simply shrug, not understanding either. “I brought bottles with bloody cocktail,” he says as he reveals them to Clarke.

“Thank you, friend,” Clarke replies gratefully. “We will need those.” She holds a finger to her lips. “Humans are approaching. You have been informed of my house rules, yes?” She watches as they all nod. “Good.”

A group of young people arrives at the castle. “We were hesitant to come here,” a young man says, speaking up. “Raven insisted. She said the woods wouldn’t be a problem.” He holds his hand out. “I’m Aden, thank you for inviting us all.”

Clarke hesitantly shakes Aden’s hand, staring at the last of her family line. “You are all welcome,” she says politely.

More humans and vampires arrive at the castle, crowding it.

Octavia places her hand on her hip and stares at Luna who is filling herself a cup of bloody punch. “Vampire queen, huh?” she asks curiously. “Sounds cool, you must be very old.”

“Are your words always this flattering?” Luna asks with a smile, not offended in the slightest. “It has been awhile since I met such a youthful vampire as you, darling.” She takes a sip from her punch, not breaking eye contact with Octavia. “I am a vampire queen, yes. We are timeless. What is old to one may not be old to another.”

“May I have this dance?” Octavia asks politely, deciding to try this another way.

Luna nods and empties her cup. She’s slightly startled when Octavia swipes her index finger across her bottom lip, collecting some blood. In a quick reflex, she grasps her wrist.

“I was just…” Octavia tries to explain. She bites her bottom lip at Luna’s strong, painful grip on her wrist. “There was blood on your lip.”

Luna tugs, pulling Octavia closer towards herself. “Be careful, darling,” she whispers in her ear.

Clarke keeps a watchful eye on the guests. There are too many to watch over all at once. She can see teenagers have arrived as well.

Lexa brushes Clarke’s hair to the side and kisses her neck. “Dance with me,” she whispers.

Clarke gives in with a smile. “Shall I lead, my dear?” She can do either, depending on what Lexa prefers.

Lexa nods and allows Clarke to lead their dance.

As the night goes on, more guests arrive.

Raven cringes when she sees some of the people dressed up as vampires grabbing themselves bloody punch. “I don’t know how they can drink that,” she says to Anya with a disgusted look on her face. “It’s gross.” She shakes her head and takes a cup to grab some regular punch. “You’ve got to try this one, babe. Way better than that bloody stuff.”

Anya feels slightly uncomfortable, noticing how some of the vampires stare briefly in their direction with a look that kills. She can tell they hear everything Raven is saying and she can see they’re displeased. “I should bring Katy to bed, it is quite late,” she says as an excuse, to avoid drinking from the punch which will sicken her.

“Okay, babe,” Raven whispers sweetly, kissing Anya. “I’ll see you soon.”

Anya picks Katy up, who was near Clarke. “I need to escape for a while,” she whispers to her vampire sister, explaining.

Clarke frowns a bit when Anya walks away with Katy. She’s quickly distracted when Lexa kisses her and wastes no time kissing her back.

Anya goes for a walk through the castle with Katy. She wonders if she should tell Raven the truth about herself. Clarke told Lexa, so perhaps it is okay if she tells her human lover. At some point she won’t be able to hide it anymore. How long would it take for Raven to notice that she’s not aging at all? Possible a few years at most. She walks back with Katy, deciding to tell she couldn’t sleep yet due to the party.

Katy pulls her hand away from Anya to run after Marshmallow.

Anya looks around near the punch, but doesn’t see Raven. Confused, she looks around further, yet can’t find her human lover. She taps Clarke’s shoulder to get her attention. “Have you seen Raven?” she asks with concern laced through her voice.

Clarke shakes her head and looks around, not noticing Raven either. “Do you think she left?”

“I saw her go outside,” Luna says, cutting into their conversation. “I overheard,” she explains with a smile. “She did not leave alone. Someone else was with her, I do not know who.” She was slightly occupied dancing with Octavia still.

Anya pinches the bridge of her nose and hurries to go outside, to see where Raven is. When she’s outside, she’s distracted by the smell of blood. She gasps when she finds her human lover, down on the ground with Echo drinking from her. Growling, she grabs Echo by her hair and roughly pulls her away.

Echo laughs maniacally. “Aw, your poor pathetic weak little human,” she says, challenging Anya.

Anya goes blind with rage and attacks Echo. “I will kill you,” she hisses. Her fist connects with Echo’s jaw.

An ugly fight ensues between Echo and Anya. They both stumble backwards when someone breaks them up.

Clarke is furious when she sees what happened. “You crossed a line, Echo,” she says with an icy tone. “How dare you touch MY family.” Her eyes turn black as she reveals her fangs.

Echo tries to run away now that Clarke has arrived, but before she can do so, she feels someone lifting her up by her collar. “Let me go!” she shouts as she tries to fight to no avail.

“You were not invited, were you?” Luna asks oddly calm. She looks at Clarke who shakes her head. “The rules were clear and you broke them. You violated a queen’s rule, thus you broke our law.”

“Blood must have blood,” Echo spats. “She killed my queen.”

“Your queen deserved to die,” Clarke replies coldly. “You attacked an innocent human on my territory.”

Luna places her hands on Echo’s head and twists, ripping her head off. She looks at Anya who is pacing around. “Your human still has a heartbeat,” she whispers reassuringly. “I hear it.”

Anya stops pacing around and looks back at Luna. “My human?” she asks curiously.

“I would have to be blind not to notice, darling.”

Anya drops down on her knees next to Raven, leaning closely to her chest and feeling relieved when she hears her heart beating. Her relief is quickly replaced by sadness, however. “She is dying,” she whispers with a crack in her voice. She lifts her human lover up in her arms and carries her away, knowing she has a tough decision to make.

Octavia leans against Luna’s shoulder as she feels a deep sadness for her vampire sister. “It’s a relief Echo is dead now,” she says, taking a deep breath. “Only one more bitch to go. Ontari might be hiding.”

Lexa is perplexed about what happened. She knew she had been right to worry and now she’s even more worried about what will happen to Raven.

Clarke gently squeezes Lexa’s hand and realizes how much of a risk it is that her lover is human. Now that Anya’s lover has been attacked, hers may be next.

"Um guys," Octavia whispers nervously. "While we're all out here, who is uh... who is watching Katy?"

Clarke's eyes widen when she hears a scream. "Oh dear."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize the more chapters I add, the more room I'm creating for a fuller story. 
> 
> To say this was supposed to be a one-shot at first.  
> Welp...


	6. Tough choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote a sixth chapter. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Clarke bursts through the door of her castle. She sees that Lincoln is soothing Katy. “What happened?” she asks while looking around for any signs of trouble.

“She had lost her kitten,” Lincoln explains. “She screamed when she could not find him.”

Clarke scoops Katy in her arms. “You gave me quite the scare, sweetie,” she whispers. She smiles when Marshmallow pokes his head from underneath the little girl’s clothes. “I see you found him.” She carefully puts Katy down. “Keep an eye on her,” she instructs Octavia. The last she needs is anything else to go wrong tonight.

Octavia nods and takes Katy’s hand while reaching out for Luna’s hand as well. “She’ll be in good hands with us,” she reassures Clarke, winking at Luna.

“I will keep an eye on her as well,” Lincoln promises.

Clarke links her arm with Lexa and slowly walks towards Anya’s room. She knocks on the door and waits for her vampire sister to let her enter. “Have you made a decision?” she asks when she shuts the door behind her.

Anya shakes her head. “I am lost,” she admits sadly. “I do not wish for her to die. What if she would not want to be turned? She has expressed her distaste for blood a fair amount,” she sighs deeply. “I desire her by my side, but I do not want to make a choice she might hate.”

“There is not much time left, Anya,” Clarke whispers as she places her hand on Anya’s shoulder. “Her heartbeat is getting weaker.” She empathizes with the tough choice her vampire sister has to make, but there is no way around it. “Now is time to turn her or to say goodbye. You mustn’t hesitate another second.”

“Is there really no other way?” Lexa asks. “Can’t we bring her to a hospital?”

“She is dying, my dear,” Clarke explains. “There is nothing they can do for her.”

A tear rolls down Anya’s cheek. “I shouldn’t have left her alone,” she whispers with a crack in her voice. “This is my fault. I should have accepted the punch and drank from it by her side.” She walks towards the door and opens it. “I want to be alone with her, please.”

“Of course,” Clarke replies respectfully. She walks up to the door with Lexa, returning to the party.

Katy is smiling while Luna is holding her. She chuckles when the other vampire spins her around.

Clarke is relieved that Katy seems to be doing well during this party. She smiles when the little girl is being passed on to Lincoln, who is literally one of the sweetest vampires she ever met.

Octavia takes it as her cue to wrap her arms around Luna. “There is something special about you,” she whispers, thinking. “I wonder what it is.” She bites her bottom lip, trying to understand what she feels. “It feels like I have to be near you.”

Luna smiles warmly and tucks a lock of Octavia’s hair behind her ear. “I have waited a long time for you, darling,” she whispers.

Octavia is aware Luna grasped her wrist earlier this night when she tried to clean blood from her lips, but despite that, she decides to follow what she feels. She places her hands on Luna’s hips and pulls her closer, kissing her.

Luna places her hands behind Octavia’s neck and deepens their kiss.

Clarke can’t stop her jaw from dropping momentarily. She knew Luna hadn’t found her soulmate in the very long time she has been around and seeing her like that with Octavia tells her enough. She’s relieved Octavia’s soulmate isn’t human since everything is already difficult and complicated enough as it is.

Lexa distracts Clarke by kissing her neck, claiming her attention. “I’m going to get some punch,” she says as she backs away. “Do you want some bloody punch?”

“That would be lovely, dear,” Clarke replies with a smile. She gently puts her hand on Lexa’s shoulder and squeezes. “Allow me.”

Lexa shakes her head with a smile on her face while Clarke makes her way to the punch. She feels someone tapping her shoulder, causing her to turn around to see who it is. “Costia,” she says, trying to hide her shock. “I haven’t seen you in years. What brings you here?”

“I missed this town,” Costia replies with half a smile. “I missed you, Lexa. I’m visiting for a few days and someone told me about this party, so here I am.”

“Yes, I can see that. You missed me? I haven’t heard anything from you in years,” Lexa says, not believing this is truly happening. “You didn’t want to stay in this town and you knew I wasn’t okay with leaving.”

Clarke uncomfortably holds a cup out towards Lexa. “Your punch, my dear,” she whispers sweetly. Having overheard the conversation, she has a feeling Costia is the one her human lover used to be married to.

“Thanks,” Lexa replies as she accepts the cup. She can see Costia is staring at Clarke. “Costia, this is Clarke, the host,” she says with a small smile. “Clarke, this is Costia, someone I used to know.”

“Used to know?” Costia repeats. She laughs a little as if Lexa just told a joke. “Ouch.”

It saddens Clarke that she has been introduced as the host, which makes her wonder where she stands with Lexa. “Welcome to the party,” she says politely to Costia. “Enjoy.” She turns around and stops when she feels the touch of her human lover.

“Stay with me,” Lexa insists. She doesn’t want Clarke to walk away, because the only one who needs to walk away is Costia. “It was nice seeing you again, Costia,” she says half-heartedly. “Have fun visiting.”

Costia shifts her eyes between Lexa and Clarke. “Right um…,” she clears her throat and stares at the floor for a second. “Thank you.” She turns around and walks the other way.

When a new song plays, Clarke takes Lexa’s hand for a dance. Soon this party will be over and considering what happened, she can hardly wait for it to be over. She is unsure if Ontari would dare to make an appearance.

“I hope Raven will be okay,” Lexa whispers, feeling slightly worried. “It must be hard for Anya to make a choice like that.”

Clarke nods, understanding how hard that can be, but with a soulmate, she can barely imagine how difficult it must be. It would be painful if she would ever have to make a decision like that for Lexa. “When I was deciding to turn Octavia and Katy or not, it was difficult,” she whispers sadly. “Octavia was conscious enough for me to explain the choice to her and she was able to choose. With Katy I listened to all her silent pleas for help.”

“So with Raven, she will either become a vampire or die?”

“Yes, dear,” Clarke replies with a weak smile. “Unfortunately there is no other way.”

As the night is nearing its end, the guests begin to leave.

Clarke watches as they leave, relieved no further incidents have happened and pleased to see her guests all respected her rules.

Katy giggles when Luna throws her up in the air and catches her.

“She is adorable,” Luna whispers to Clarke. “You have amazing vampires in your family.”

Clarke smiles at Luna. “I am aware, they are amazing indeed,” she agrees. She feels lucky to have Anya, Octavia and Katy.

Luna slides one arm around Octavia’s waist. “Would it be alright if I stay for a while?” she asks Clarke politely, respecting that this isn’t her property.

“You are welcome to stay as long as you like, dear friend.”

Luna smiles and nods gratefully. “Lincoln, go home with the others. I shall return when I am ready,” she instructs clearly. “I wish for my rules to be respected in my absence.”

“Yes, my queen,” Lincoln replies as he dips his head respectfully. “I shall see to it.”

Octavia watches as Lincoln gathers a bunch of vampires to leave. She can see Luna has many vampires in her clan. “I see you have some young vampires,” she notes as she whispers to Luna. “How old is the youngest? Not in vampire years, but you know what I mean,” she continues as she gestures to herself. “I’ll always look eighteen, but I’m actually thirty-eight.”

“The youngest vampire in my clan is twelve years old,” Luna replies calmly. “We do not tend to turn anyone younger, although there are exceptions such as Katy.”

Octavia nudges her nose towards a young vampire girl. “She’s your youngest vampire?” she asks curiously, taking a guess.

“Yes, I turned her.”

“I see Katy likes you,” Octavia points out, given how much Katy is clinging to Luna. “Do you like children?”

“Very much so,” Luna replies with a smile. “Do you?”

Octavia shrugs, not having much of an opinion. “Children are okay, I guess.” She holds her hand out. “I can show you my room if you’d like.”

Luna nods and puts Katy down to follow Octavia.

Clarke smiles and shakes her head as she watches them walk away. She picks Katy up and waits for the last guests to be gone. “Follow me, dear,” she whispers to Lexa. “I will bring Katy to her room and then we can go to mine.”

“You’re assuming I’m staying?”

“Oh, dear, I should not assume-”

“Clarke,” Lexa cuts Clarke off with a sweet smile. “I’m staying, I was just teasing you.”

In her mind, Clarke plots her revenge for Lexa’s teasing. She places Katy on her hip and acts like nothing is going on. When she puts the little girl down in her bed, she smiles as Katy holds on to Marshmallow. If she had known the little girl would get so attached to a cat, she would have gotten her one.

Katy hugs Clarke tightly and stretches her arms out to hug Lexa as well.

Lexa has to tap Katy’s back when the little girl hugs her too tightly. “Ca-can’t… br-breathe,” she whispers.

Katy kisses Lexa’s cheek and lets her go. “I like you,” she whispers.

Lexa smiles due to the affection she is receiving. She watches on as Clarke tucks Katy in and kisses her forehead.

Clarke walks up to the door and grabs Lexa’s hand, guiding her to her room. “I am all yours now, my dear,” she says huskily. She scoops her human lover up in her arms and lowers her in her bed. “Close your eyes.”

Lexa frowns slightly, but does as she’s told and closes her eyes.

Clarke grins while tying Lexa to her bed. “Now about your teasing earlier…,” she whispers seductively. “Did you think that was a good idea?”

“I’m going to guess it wasn’t,” Lexa replies with a smile. “No wait on second thought, fuck yes, it was a good idea.” She likes how she ended up tied to Clarke’s bed. “My vampire,” she whispers.

Clarke purrs at being called Lexa’s vampire. “All yours,” she whispers.

Lexa moans softly when Clarke tenderly kisses her jaw and her neck. “Is this the part where you’re going to rip my clothes again?” she asks as she stares at the blonde with big serious eyes.

Clarke chuckles and shakes her head. “I shall be careful,” she whispers.

“Uhuh because careful is your middle name.”

Clarke knits her eyebrows together, confused. “No, dear,” she replies. “That would be an odd middle name,” she continues.

“Clarke, I didn’t mean-” Lexa drops the last bit of her words and smiles to herself. It is endearing to her how unaware Clarke is and how the blonde goes on, clueless as ever.

“My middle name is Elizabeth, although some say Eliza.”

“Well, since we’re talking about this…” Lexa says, thinking. “My full name is actually Alexandria Alycia Woods, but I prefer to be called Lexa.”

“You have a beautiful name, my dear,” Clarke whispers and kisses Lexa, letting their kiss linger for a bit. “I want to write my name on your skin with my tongue.”

Lexa’s breath catches in the back of her throat. “By all means,” she replies, inviting Clarke to do as she pleases.

Clarke is gentle to undress Lexa. She chuckles as she has to untie her human lover for a while and then ties her up again. Her tongue dances down Lexa’s body, as she takes her time to adore and worship every inch of her sweet human lover.

Lexa hisses lightly when she feels Clarke’s fangs sinking into her skin here and there, but the short pain is quickly eased by tender caring kisses.

Clarke is extra gentle when she bites Lexa’s inner thighs, careful not to make her human lover bleed more. Okay perhaps she should have had a bit more self-control, given the trickles of blood she left across Lexa’s chest. It is way too tempting for her to taste her human lover in more ways than one and it drives her crazy.

“Mhmm Clarke,” Lexa moans when she feels Clarke’s tongue flattening against her center. For a moment she thinks the blonde will bite her again, so she braces herself for it, but it doesn’t happen. Instead she feels the lightest of kisses brushing against her clit, causing her to gasp out of surprise.

Clarke desires to spoil Lexa in any way she can and she’ll do anything to take good care of her human lover, to fulfill all of Lexa’s needs. The moans coming from her human lover are music to her ears.

“Fuck, Clarke!” Lexa moans aloud when Clarke moves her tongue faster. “Ah fuck.” She can feel she’s getting close and it is amazing how skilled the blonde is. It’s not fair because she can’t top that, she can’t top a vampire. Sure her fingers and her tongue are skilled as well, but not quite like Clarke’s.

“I got you, my dear,” Clarke whispers as she snaps her head up for a moment.

“A-ahh, mhmm, Clarke!”

Clarke barely contains a chuckle at how loud Lexa is being, knowing everyone in the castle will hear their sexual escapades again. If anything, she can take it as a serious compliment about her skills.

Lexa is breathless an hour later. She curls up in Clarke’s arms and allows the blonde to hold her. Her eyes close before she can say another word.

Clarke smiles and kisses the top of Lexa’s head. Watching her human lover sleep peacefully and safe in her arms is one of her favorite things.

The next morning Lexa yawns when she wakes up. She smiles as she sees Clarke is already holding her hand out and standing next to the bed, ready to pull her up. “Mhm, good morning,” she mumbles sleepily as she rubs her eyes.

“Good morning, my dear,” Clarke whispers softly. She takes Lexa’s hands and gently pulls her up. “I shall make you breakfast.”

“Sounds good,” Lexa whispers back. She follows Clarke into the kitchen and leans against the door for a moment.

Clarke hums while baking pancakes for Lexa. The smell isn’t exactly pleasant for her, but she wouldn’t say she’s bothered by it either. She turns around to wink at her human lover who is across the room, before turning her attention back to the pancakes. When she’s done baking them, she stacks them on a plate and places it onto the kitchen table.

In the blink of an eye, Lexa sees someone approaching her fast, so fast she doesn’t have the time to put together who it is. For a split second she thinks she’s going to be knocked over, but then she hears a loud growl from Clarke who must have crossed the space between them fast.

Clarke bares her teeth angrily. “How dare you?” she growls. “If you touch her, I will kill you,” she threatens. Her grip on Raven's neck tightens a bit, almost tight enough to snap it.

“Clarke,” Anya says with a strong voice. “Stop.” She clenches her fists, ready to protect Raven if she has to, even though she isn’t washed up against Clarke.

Clarke lets go of Raven and pushes her towards Anya. “I see you have made a choice, sister,” she says with an oddly calm voice, having cooled down quite a bit. She is pleased to see Raven isn’t death, although she is not particularly happy about Raven’s thirst. Of course she is aware Raven cannot help it, but she’ll be dammit if anyone hurts Lexa even by a hair.

Lexa’s jaw drops as she sees how Raven’s eyes are black and how hungry she looks. She looks at Clarke. “Y-you…,” she stammers, searching for her words. “You stopped Raven so fast.” She knows the blonde is fast, but this surprised her.

“I would not let any harm come to you, my dear,” Clarke says earnestly. “Raven is dangerous right now. She cannot control her thirst and therefore she is deadly.” If she hadn’t stopped Raven, Lexa would have been dead within seconds.

Raven grabs a table standing near the kitchen table and throws it across the room, causing it to hit the wall. “All I can think about is blood!” she shouts furiously. “Last night I was fine and then I was dying. Now I’m this… this thing!”

“A vampire,” Anya provides, trying to be helpful. It hurts to hear Raven say she would be a thing, when that’s not true. “Not a thing, a vampire.”

“Now I’m a monster,” Raven whispers as she drops down to her knees. “Lexa, I’m so sorry,” she apologizes as she realizes how she almost hurt Lexa. “I didn’t mean to… this thirst… I can’t.”

Anya feels a pang of pain hearing Raven calling herself a monster. Her lover is not a monster and shall not be a monster. It isn’t Raven’s fault that she got close to attack Lexa. If anything, it is her fault because she should have gotten in the kitchen faster when she noticed her lover had left her bed. She is the one who turned Raven, so this is all her responsibility.

Katy walks in, sucking from a blood bag. She stops near Raven, cocks her head to the side and holds the blood bag out to her. “Drink,” she whispers.

“Oh my god,” Raven cries out. “She is a vampire too??” She can hardly believe what she’s seeing. “But she’s just a little girl!” she shouts in utter disbelief. “Anya, did you do this to her?”

“As a matter of fact, I did,” Clarke cuts in. “Katy was dying.”

Katy kneels down to pick Marshmallow up. She smiles as she hides him in her sweater, seemingly unaware of the scene that is unfolding.

“Are you all…?” Raven asks, leaving her last word lingering. She swallows hard. “Are you all monsters?”

“You are being disrespectful to call us monsters,” Luna says as she enters the kitchen with Octavia. “Losing your mortal life can be tough, albeit we would all prefer you do not refer to us as monsters, for we are not.” As a vampire queen, she will not allow anyone to call her nor her kind monsters.

“Ah I see the hot bartender is a vamp now,” Octavia says teasingly, winking at Raven.

“Vamp,” Raven whispers, letting the word play through her mind. “I might like that, actually. It makes me sound hot.”

Anya feels puzzled by how Raven went from angry to calm, all because of one word Octavia said. She whispers a silent thanks to her vampire sister.

“You’re going to like having fangs,” Octavia continues undisturbed. “You’ll be the hot vamp babe.”

Luna sits down and pulls Octavia onto her lap, kissing her neck to silence her.

Raven looks around at all of them and scrunches her nose up at the smell pancakes, which now isn’t pleasant anymore. “Lexa is the only… um…human?”

Anya nods. She wants to approach Raven, but she doesn’t want to make matters worse. It is her fault Raven is a vampire now.

Raven hesitantly looks at the blood bag. She takes a sip and is surprised when it tastes bloody delicious. In no time, the blood bag is empty. "Can I maybe um… have more?” she asks shyly, while scratching the back of her neck. It is embarrassing to her how she used to find blood gross and now it is more delicious than anything she ever tasted before combined.

Anya smiles and wastes no time to get another blood bag for Raven. Perhaps she was silly to worry her lover might refuse to drink, due to her previous expression of her disgust of blood.

Raven sighs and sits down at the kitchen table. “How do you all seem so fine?” she asks, wondering. “I was so close to attack Lexa because her blood was driving me crazy and you all appear so calm.”

“Years of practice, darling,” Luna whispers. She places her hand on top of Raven’s and squeezes. “It will get easier over time.”

Raven lets it all sink in for a moment. “Okay so… am I dead? You know… I’m not human anymore. Does this mean I will live forever? Wait, will I age? Will I burn in the sun, like will it kill me? I have so many questions.”

Anya sits down next to Raven, handing her the blood bag. “One thing at a time, my love,” she whispers. “I promise I will answer all your questions.” She rubs her lover’s back while she drinks. “You are a vampire now, not human anymore. Physically you will not age. The sun will hurt you, but it will not kill you. We use a special cream to protect us more from the sun.”

“Hmm okay,” Raven replies, taking all the information in. “Is it weird that I feel like I want to drink the cat’s blood? Not more than these blood bags, but still.” She looks away, feeling like it isn’t normal for her to feel that way.

“We can drink human blood and animal blood,” Anya explains.

“Marshmallow belongs to Katy,” Clarke says sharply. “I strongly advice you not to hurt her cat.”

“Um right, noted,” Raven replies sensing the threat. “It was so easy for me to pick up the table and toss it. So I’m much stronger and faster now?”

“Yes,” Anya confirms. “You are. The older a vampire, the stronger and faster they are.”

“So you’re saying y’all are stronger than me?” Raven concludes. “Even Katy?”

“Yes, aside from Lexa we are all stronger than you.”

“I can’t believe y’all hid this from me,” Raven says in complete disbelief. “Even in bed I didn’t notice anything about your extra strength or your fangs,” she whispers to Anya.

“Um we can hear it when you whisper,” Octavia whispers, grinning to herself.

“Holy shit,” Raven exclaims, surprised. “That’s a neat trick.”

“Skill,” Anya corrects.

“Huh?”

“A skill, not a trick.”

“Oh…right, okay,” Raven replies a bit dazed. This is a lot of information for her to take in, in a short period of time. She decides to keep silent for a bit and to drink the blood bag Anya brought her. It’s unreal how much she likes drinking blood now. It’s been one hell of a Halloween, that’s for sure.

Lexa silently eats her pancakes as she observes them all. Katy seems happy with her cat. Luna and Octavia are all smiley and happy. Anya and Raven appear happy together as well. She wonders where she is standing with Clarke. It pains her to know that she is the odd one out, because she isn’t a vampire like the rest of them. She thinks about the future and all she wants is for the blonde to be in it. It makes her think how it can work between Clarke and her, when she isn’t a vampire. She will keep aging, every day. Maybe for now the blonde is okay with that, but what if a few years from now, Clarke decides that she’s simply too old?

“Is everything alright, my dear?” Clarke asks Lexa, concerned. She furrows her eyebrows and stares at her human lover. Her concern increases when Lexa sighs and stops eating her pancakes. “I could get you something else other than panca-”

“I have to go,” Lexa says, cutting Clarke off. She stands up and smiles weakly at everyone. “I’ll see you around, Clarke. Bye.” She walks towards the door and leaves without looking back.

Clarke sees sadly how Octavia is happy with Luna and how Anya is happy with Raven. Meanwhile her heart aches for her human lover. She shakes her head and decides she won’t leave it at this. Without Lexa, her family simply isn’t complete. Her soulmate needs to be by her side.

 


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter early, so I'm posting it. 
> 
> Lexa will receive quite the surprise. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

Lexa catches her first tear with the back of her index finger as she walks fast through the woods. Leaving Clarke like that was a quick and rash decision, but she is worried what the future would hold for them together. Surely they have had fun and it has been really nice to know the blonde, it is just that Clarke might get tired of her eventually. Time won’t have any mercy on her, as she will age each day, each hour, each minute, while the blonde won’t.

It is bright and early, with the sun high up at the sky. She is running and she knows it, because she is afraid to commit to Clarke, afraid how much it will hurt when it all comes crashing down. Her past still haunts her, even when she doesn’t admit it. It hurt her when Costia left her and left this town, and it hurt how their life together fell apart. Now with the blonde, it would hurt too much to get more attached than she already is if it is only a matter of time for everything to shatter.

She takes a deep breath and tries her best not to cry more. Clarke is amazing and unbelievably kind to her, but she doesn’t know how to express her fear and she certainly doesn’t know how to face her fears. With another deep breath, she picks up her pace. She can go to her work a bit early today, that’ll distract her. There could be some hungry party people, waiting for an early meal. When she reaches the end of the woods, a weight should fall off of her shoulders and yet it doesn’t.

There is something very special about Clarke, which she felt from the get go, but she can’t put her finger on it. All she knows is that it feels as if she’s spellbound. Hanging around with a vampire, one would think they could be compelled, but there is no way compulsion would have been used on her. Could it? No, there’s no way, no way the blonde would ever do that to her.

She reaches the local restaurant and steps inside. “Good morning,” she says politely, greeting her colleagues.

“Lexa, good to see you,” A colleague greets back. “There has been a lady waiting for you. I think she really wants to talk to you. The poor thing has been waiting for an hour.”

Lexa frowns at that, given how early it is. She shakes her head. “Right and where is that lady?”

Her colleague points towards a table.

Lexa walks up to the table and crosses her arms. “Costia,” she says with a sigh, wondering what her ex wants now.

“Lexa, if you could please give me a minute,” Costia pleads. “There was something I wanted to talk about with you last night, but I didn’t want to interrupt your time with the host of the party.”

Lexa sighs and sits down in front of Costia. “Fine, you have one minute,” she reluctantly gives in.

“I did come back here because I missed you, but that isn’t the only reason I came back,” Costia says as she nervously fidgets with her hands. “I don’t have any relatives.”

“I already knew that,” Lexa replies dryly. “Neither do I. What’s your point?”

Costia adjusts the fork on the table, lining it up with the knife. “When I left this town, I met someone. Everything seemed fine, but it didn’t last.”

“So now what? You’re coming to me to whine about a broken heart or something?” Lexa snaps coldly. It’s not that she wants to be rude or mean, but Costia did hurt her back in the day. Maybe now her ex knows what that feels like. “You came back to pour your heart out? To get me back or something? What is it?”

“Lexa, please,” Costia whispers. A tear rolls down her cheek. “I know I hurt you and I’m deeply sorry for that, even though I know my apology doesn’t mean much to you at all and it can’t fix or undo the pain I caused you. I don’t have any relatives. You’re all I have and I know it has been a long time.”

“This is about getting me back? I’m not interested, Costia.”

Costia shakes her head. “This is not about getting you back,” she replies with a broken voice.

“Okay, what is this about then?” Lexa asks impatiently. “I give you ten more seconds then I want you to leave.”

“I have been unwell.”

“Unwell?”

“I’m dying, Lexa.”

“You’re dying…?” Lexa asks, shocked. “But you’re still young and you were always healthy.” She regrets how harsh she has been. “Do you want my help to arrange anything? Can I take you to a hospital somewhere or anything?” Surely she is hurt because of how Costia broke her heart in the past, but that doesn’t mean she’s heartless.

Costia reaches into her jacket and grabs an envelope, which she places on the table. “This is from my lawyer. You cannot open this until I’m gone,” she explains as she slides the envelope towards Lexa. “Everything that needs to be arranged is in there.”

Lexa hesitantly accepts the envelope, wondering what it’s about. She squeezes Costia’s hand softly before watching her standing up.

“You deserve happiness, Lexa,” Costia says, taking a deep breath. “I hope you know that. Some things – some people – are worth taking the leap for.”

Lexa doesn’t know what to say. She watches Costia leave, knowing this must be the last time she ever sees her ex. This day has been quite the whirlwind and for the time being, she can’t handle more. She gets up from the table and goes to the washroom for a bit.

After splashing cold water in her face, she finds herself staring at the envelope. She opens it and notices it contains the address of a local lawyer, plus an invitation for today. Strangely enough she can’t find any note of which time. All it says is that she’s invited today. Sighing, she puts the note back in the envelope and decides to go take care of whatever this is.

“I have something to take care off,” Lexa says to her colleagues, excusing herself. “Can you all manage the kitchen without me today?” She has a tightlipped smile when her colleagues give her a thumbs up. Wasting no further time, she goes outside and starts walking to get to the lawyer.

It’s a small local office. She sees the lights don’t seem so great, flickering on and off as she enters. This place has a strange vibe to it and she hasn’t been here before.

“Hello?” Lexa curiously calls out. “Is anyone here? I have an invitation..?”

A woman appears out of nowhere, slightly startling Lexa. “Oh my, I didn’t mean to startle you,” the woman says apologetically. “You must be Lexa. I’ve been expecting you.”

Lexa finds herself frowning again, since it is still early. “Yes, I’m Lexa,” she confirms.

“Follow me,” the woman says with a smile.

Lexa shakes her head as the woman turns around, ignoring the odd vibe she feels. She follows the woman inside a small room, which looks like an office. When the door suddenly slams shut behind her, she jumps up.

“Oh my, the wind in this place,” the woman says. “I’m used to it by now, but the people who come here get spooked each time.”

Lexa clears her throat. “Mind telling me why I’m here?” she asks, wanting to cut to it and not waste any more time.

“I was going to ease you into this, but given you seem to be under a great deal of time pressure, I will be blunt.”

Lexa has no trouble with that. She motions with her hand for the woman to continue.

“Costia doesn’t have any relatives and in regards to her health, she has left you a few things.”

“She has left me things?” Lexa asks surprised. She wonders why Costia would bother leaving her anything at all.

“Yes, a few things,” the woman confirms. She opens a drawer from her desk and fishes out a piece of paper. “Here I have it,” she says as she ogles the piece of paper. “She is leaving you her car, the last of her money,…”

Lexa zones out for a moment while the woman lists a few things.

“…and two children.”

“Mhm,” Lexa hums, vaguely listening. “Wait, what?” she asks shocked, realizing what the woman said. “Two children…?”

“Yes, Costia has two children,” the woman confirms. “No relatives equals she is leaving them to you. Surely she told you about them?”

Lexa confusedly shakes her head. Okay this is something Costia should have told her.

“Oh dear,” the woman says, gasping. “This must be quite the surprise then. From what I have been told, they are little angels.” She hands Lexa a card. “This is where you can pick them up.”

“I’m supposed to pick them up today?”

“Yes, you can pick them up today. Either you sign for them or you sign away your rights.”

“What if I sign away my rights?”

“Then they will be orphans and the odds are they will not be adopted by the same family.”

Lexa stares at the card and she sure as hell isn’t ready for this. What is she supposed to do with two children out of the blue? “Thank you,” she says, turning around. “Bye.”

“Good luck.”

Lexa is relieved she took the day off. After all of this, she needs a drink. She goes to the address written on the card. Seeing Costia after all those years was one thing, but all of this is something she really didn’t expect, not even in her wildest dreams.

She rings the doorbell of the address given to her and waits. When the door opens, it is an older woman. “Hello, I was giving this address,” Lexa explains. “I’m here for uh… Costia’s children.”

“Oh yes,” the older woman replies with a smile. “Come in.”

“Thank you.”

The older woman closes the door behind Lexa and leads her towards a desk. “You have to sign some paperwork.”

Lexa takes a deep breath. Even though she doesn’t know the children or what to do with them, she can’t leave them as orphans, can she? The least she can do is meet them first. “Yes, okay,” she replies hesitantly.

The older woman calmly hands Lexa a piece of paper and a pen. “Sign there and I will go get them for you,” she says with a polite smile.

Lexa nods and reads the paper while the older woman walks away. She nervously clicks the pen a few times before finally signing the paper, unsure of what she’s getting herself into. When she’s done, she stands up and walks back to the hall, where she hears the older woman talking, most likely to the children.

The older woman smiles again as she sees Lexa and hands over a suitcase. “Their clothes are in there, along with an envelope with papers involving their bank accounts,” she explains.

Lexa stares at the children, not fully realizing yet that she’s their caretaker now. This day is too much and she has a lot to work out. There is an awkward silence where nobody speaks.

The older woman clears her throat. “This is Emily,” she says pointing to the little girl on her left. “And this is Molly,” she says pointing to the little girl on her right.

Lexa tilts her head to the side. “They look… nearly identical,” she notes. “Aside from their hair,” she adds, noticing how Molly’s hair is as black as the night while Emily’s hair is golden blonde, almost white even. Other than that, they sure do look identical.

“They are twins.”

“That makes sense,” Lexa replies thoughtfully, chewing on her bottom lip. “How old are they?” She’d guess they are around Katy’s age, but she’s not sure.

“Three years old.”

“So I can just… leave with them?” Lexa awkwardly asks. It feels surreal to her when the older woman nods and shows them all out, closing the door behind them. Now she’s here, outside on the street, with two little girls. “I only have one free hand,” she says, knowing that she’s carrying their suitcase. “Give each other a hand and one of you hold mine.”

Lexa walks up to her work, planning to go take a few days off so she can arrange whatever the hell it is she needs to arrange. She didn’t prepare to suddenly have two children. Well, they’re not hers, obviously.

“Lexa, thank god!” one of Lexa’s colleagues exclaims upon seeing her. “Joshua just left because he’s sick and we could really use you right now.”

Lexa sighs deeply. “I have my hands quite full at the moment with these two little girls,” she says as calmly as possible. “Is there anyone else who can fill in?”

“Unfortunately not,” her colleague sighs. “You could keep the little girls here in the kitchen though. If you can cover for a few hours that would be great.”

Lexa nods and smiles weakly at Molly and Emily who have yet to say anything. She changes her outfit while a colleague keeps an eye on the girls. This day can’t possibly get messier and she has a lot to figure out with Clarke. Perhaps running wasn’t such a good idea, but she needs to think. She would gladly give Clarke her heart, if it wasn’t for her fears. There is a high risk her heart would get broken. She feels a strong connection, one she can’t describe, but that doesn’t take away the fact that she is mortal while Clarke isn’t.

Lexa is cooking when one of her colleagues tells her there is a lady asking for her and jokes how she must be popular with the ladies today. “If this is Costia again, she’s sure going to hear something from me,” she says as she marches out of the kitchen. She should have gotten a warning, so she could have discussed options with Costia or something. To her surprise it is Clarke who is sitting at a table, waiting for her. “Clarke,” she says surprised.

“Lexa, I-”

“You ordered food?” Lexa asks, frowning as she looks at Clarke’s plate.

“I did not want to raise suspicion, dear,” Clarke replies with a small smile. “Will you sit down with me for a moment?”

“Okay fine, but not too long, I have to work.”

Clarke gives a short nod of understanding and waits for Lexa to sit. “I cannot let you go,” she says to the point. “You carry my soul with you. Whatever is bothering you, we can work through it together.”

“I’m scared, Clarke.”

“No harm shall come to you, my dear.”

Lexa shakes her head. “That’s not what scares me,” she says, pulling herself together. “I’m aging, Clarke and you’re not. I’ll keep aging and you won’t. It’s only a matter of time before you get tired of me.”

It hits Clarke all at once, how she hadn’t stopped to think about Lexa’s concerns. “My dear, I can never grow tired of my soul,” she whispers earnestly.

“I have children.”

Clarke is taken aback, she had no idea. “My dear, why-”

“They’re not really mine,” Lexa interrupts. “My ex left them to me because she’s dying. I just found out today and now I have them and I don’t know what to do and I’m not prepared for this and-”

“Breathe,” Clarke whispers in Lexa’s ears, having moved behind her. She rests one hand on her human lover’s shoulder and squeezes gently. “Breathe, my dear. The first thing you need to do is breathe.” She still wants to talk with Lexa about her fears, but for now she can tuck that away and concentrate on what is currently going on.

Lexa visibly relaxes simply upon hearing Clarke’s soothing voice. It helps a lot to have the blonde nearby.

“I shall help you, if you wish,” Clarke offers. “One thing at a time. How many children are there?”

“Two. They’re girls. Twins.”

“Do you have a spare room for them? A bed?”

“I do have a spare room I could empty, but I don’t have a bed for them,” Lexa replies, realizing she really isn’t prepared at all. Everything went too fast and she’s not ready, but maybe she will never be ready. “I would let them sleep in my bed and I’d sleep on my couch.”

Clarke is thinking about decorating that spare room. If she’s going to carry a bed around town, it is best if it is dark or if she asks her vampire sisters to help, so she can pretend it is heavy. “If you wish, they can spend a night at my castle, until everything is prepared.”

“Isn’t that dangerous with Raven around?”

“Anya is stronger than Raven and she has not left her side since this morning,” Clarke assures. “I would keep an eye on the girls and see to it no harm comes to them.”

“Well I guess I do trust you… so okay, but I’d rather not leave them alone.”

“By all means, you are welcome anytime, dear.”

Lexa nods and gets up. “I have to work for a few more hours. Right now I don’t have much time,” she says apologetically. “We can talk later. I could come to the castle when I’m done?”

“I shall see you then, my dear,” Clarke replies, pulling Lexa close and kissing her. “I can take the girls with me if you would like.”

“Yes, that would be great. Run to the back and I’ll hand them over to you. Just… please keep them safe from Raven and from Katy.”

“You have my word.”

When Clarke arrives at her castle with the twins, she can see Octavia giving her an odd look the moment she walks in.

“Did you bring Katy some friends?” Octavia curiously asks. “It can suck that she doesn’t have anyone around her age, but I don’t think bringing her humans is the greatest idea. Sure the party went fine with her, but still, you know.”

Clarke shakes her head. “This is Molly and Emily, they shall be our guests today and tonight,” she explains. “Lexa inherited them from her ex.”

“They look frickin’ adorable,” Raven comments while Anya hands her a much needed blood bag. “Her ex gave them to her? Just like that?” She’s a little bit surprised.

“I expect you all to behave.”

“Bringing in more children, darling?” Luna teases. “You always had a soft spot for the young ones.”

“I am not the only one,” Clarke retorts. “Last time I checked, you adore children as well.”

Luna winks, not denying that fact. She wraps her arms around Octavia’s waist and pulls her closer. “I presume Lexa shall be back?”

“Yes, she will be,” Clarke replies relieved. “In a few hours, to be precise.”

“Ah splendid.”

Katy puts Marshmallow down and stares at the little girls. “For me?” she asks while she looks up at Clarke and points at the girls.

Clarke shakes her head. “They belong to Lexa,” she explains sweetly. “Do not harm them.”

Katy walks up to the girls, who are two years younger than her physically and are a head shorter. She hugs them both while smiling. “Mine,” she whispers.

“Now Katy, what did I tell you?”

Katy picks her kitten up and shows him to the girls. “Marshmallow, my cat,” she says with a big smile. “Let’s go play!” She puts Marshmallow in her sweater and takes the twins’ hands.

“Be careful,” Clarke warns as she sees Katy walking a bit too fast. She wouldn’t want Emily and Molly to trip and hurt their knees, especially not after promising Lexa no harm would come to them.

Raven stares sadly at the floor. “I can see they’re innocent little girls, but even with a blood bag I still feel the urge… I feel like I would hurt them, even though I don’t want to,” she whispers with a crack in her voice. “What if I hurt someone?”

“I am right here with you, my love,” Anya whispers. “It is hard, I know, but we are all here to help you.” She gives Clarke a look to let her know she isn’t happy her vampire sister brought humans to their home, or at least not while Raven is struggling so much with her thirst.

Clarke shakes her head a bit and follows after the girls, to see what they’re up to and to keep an eye on them. “Luna, Octavia, would you mind?” she asks kindly.

“We don’t mind,” Octavia replies, seeing how Luna is already taking a step to follow Clarke. “Should I take that suitcase and put it somewhere?”

“Yes, thank you,” Clarke says gratefully, handing Octavia the suitcase. “It belongs to the girls. You can place it in one of our empty rooms.”

“Got it chief,” Octavia teases with a wink. “See you soon,” she whispers huskily to Luna, kissing her. “Twenty years, Clarke!” she calls out, laughing.

Clarke walks away, knowing Luna will be with her shortly. She still has to get used to Octavia and Luna being together and it will be a while before she hears the end of Octavia’s words. Yes, she has heard it at least ten times today now from her vampire sister how in the twenty years Octavia has been living with her, she never introduced her to Luna. Well, how was she supposed to know they’re soulmates? One thing she has in common with Luna and Anya is that they all waited a long time to find their soulmate.

“Katy, Molly is not a doll,” Clarke whispers as she sees Katy holding Molly above her head. “Put her down.”

Katy pouts and puts Molly down. “She looks like me,” she whispers.

Clarke stares at Molly for a moment and then at Katy. “I can see the resemblance,” she admits, noting how Molly looks like a younger version of Katy, although her hair isn’t as long as Katy’s.

“How do you feel about your soulmate having two little girls?” Luna asks, raising her eyebrow.

“I wonder how Lexa feels about all of this. From what I perceived, it is overwhelming for her,” Clarke replies sadly with concern. “Personally I adore children. Katy is a little angel and I do not mind Lexa having Emily and Molly.”

“I have always wanted a family,” Luna admits. “My clan is my family, although at times I dreamt about a family of my own.”

Clarke watches as Luna fondly looks at the children. “I relate, although my clan is my family. To me, Anya and Octavia are my sisters,” she says, knowing she’ll always view them as such.

“I sure am happy I met you a long, long time ago, Clarke,” Luna says sweetly. “Though it would have been kind if I would have known about Octavia sooner,” she adds teasingly.

“You too now? Come on.”

“We have both waited a long time for our soulmate, darling,” Luna says, grateful she found hers and even more grateful hers is a vampire, since with humans everything gets complicated. “I am sorry yours is mortal. As your friend, I shall have my clan keep an eye out for Ontari and other possible enemies.”

“Being with Lexa brings me closer to humanity.”

“Darling, you never truly lost your humanity. Look at what you have right here. You have always had a soft gentle caring soul.”

“I leave you two alone for five minutes and you get all sappy,” Octavia teases. “Blood bag?” She holds a few bags. “You must be thirsty, I sure am.”

Clarke nudges Luna with her elbow. “It appears Octavia has been lacking something from you.”

Luna laughs at Clarke’s playful tone.

“Well I’ll be dammed,” Octavia says surprised. “Maybe you two aren’t so old after all.”

“I am flattered, darling,” Luna replies, smiling brightly. She accepts a blood bag from Octavia and continues to watch the children.

“I feel like Katy is Clarke’s child and we can be her aunts,” Octavia blurts out. She can see Clarke’s eyes widening. “Oh come on, she might as well be, you know that. I sort of feel like her sister slash aunt or something.”

“That may be so,” Clarke replies, half-admittedly. “Anya takes good care of Katy as well.”

“Yeah, but Anya has more of an aunt role, like Luna and I.”

“I agree with my darling,” Luna pitches in.

“Lovely, both of you,” Clarke teases. “Katy, be careful with Molly and Emily, they are fragile,” she warns as she sees Katy being a bit too rough.

“You have to be careful with them, like Marshmallow,” Octavia says, trying to be helpful. “They’re like kittens.”

“Octavia…”

“What, Clarke? I’m trying to make her understand.”

Raven leans against the post of the door. “This domestic stuff ain’t so bad,” she says approvingly. “So Clarke, you and Octavia are my sisters now? Is that how it works?”

“Yes,” Clarke confirms. “We are happy to have you, sister.”

“There’s only one person missing here,” Raven comments. “I had a talk with Anya about soulmates and it is bloody amazing. Let me tell you, I’m not a fool,” she goes on, sipping briefly from her blood bag. “Clarke, clearly you and Lexa have a soulmate kind of thing going on as well. Do you plan to turn her?”

“I shall not strip her mortal life away from her,” Clarke replies coolly. Turning someone isn’t something she would do for pleasure. The only times she has turned people was to save their lives when they were dying.

“Hmm, I guess those little girls make it tougher,” Raven says thoughtfully, thinking it over. “What if Lexa would ask to be turned? Would you turn her down?”

“That is a conversation for another day, Raven,” Clarke replies, dismissing it. She doesn’t know what she would do if Lexa would seriously ask her and she can’t know if her human lover would even ask such a thing.

“I love how this castle is full of girl power.”

Octavia laughs lightly. “Yeah it is, isn’t it?” she agrees with Raven. “Looks like you’ll be a mommy for sure now, Clarke,” she says as she nods her head towards the twins. “You hit the jackpot with Lexa.”

Clarke smiles to herself aware that perhaps she truly did find something exceptional since the moment she met Lexa. While looking at the twins, she knows she’ll adore them too.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise, kids. 
> 
> I went with girls because well why not.


	8. Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last one. 
> 
> Enjoy. :)

 

Lexa sniffs as she enters the castle. “Did you… bake cookies?” she asks surprised. The delicious smell makes her mouth water.

“It was Raven’s idea,” Octavia says, not waiting for Clarke to answer first. “She said it would be nice for Molly and Emily.”

“Where is Raven?”

“In the kitchen!” Raven shouts loudly. “Oh and, hello!” she adds with laughter.

“Hello, Raven,” Lexa replies, chuckling. She should have known Raven would hear her, now that she’s a vampire. “Let me have a taste of those cookies then.” It would be nice to eat one or a few, especially if they taste good.

Clarke sweetly kisses Lexa’s cheek. “The girls have been angels,” she whispers. “Katy played with them.”

Lexa smiles and cups Clarke’s cheek to give her a real kiss. “Who is going to play with me?” she whispers as quietly as possible.

Octavia coughs and walks away, pretending she didn’t hear that. She decides to go back to the kitchen where Luna is keeping an eye on the girls, but also on Raven, even though Anya is there too.

Clarke massages Lexa’s shoulders, feeling how tense she is. “How has your day been, my love?” she asks kindly before kissing her human lover’s cheek.

“It’s been stressful,” Lexa replies with a sigh. “I could hardly concentrate, because I kept thinking about everything that is going on and has been going on. It’s a lot to suddenly have two little girls.”

“It must have been overwhelming to inherit two children,” Clarke says, sympathizing. “I shall help you in any way you desire. You will not be alone in this.”

“It’s sweet of you that you’ve watched them today and that you’re letting us all stay over. You’ve done so much already and I can’t thank you enough.”

Clarke shakes her head and waves it off. It wasn’t much of an effort really and it is the least she could do. She has enough space to spare and watching the girls hasn’t been any trouble at all. There is no need for Lexa to thank her for anything.

“How can I repay you, Clarke?”

“You mustn’t repay me,” Clarke replies, dismissing that idea. “All I desire is your company.”

Katy runs up to Lexa and jumps into her arms, flinging her arms around her neck. She holds one cookie close to Lexa’s mouth. “For you,” she says sweetly.

Lexa smiles and adjusts Katy on her hip. “Thank you, sweetheart,” she replies politely. “This cookie is just what I wanted.” She winks and takes a bite when she sees the little girl waiting in anticipation for her reaction. “Mhmm, delicious.”

Clarke smiles brightly and she has a positive feeling that Lexa will do just fine as a mother. “There are more cookies in the kitchen,” she says calmly as she makes her way to the kitchen.

Lexa follows Clarke into the kitchen, with Katy still on her hip. The last few days she has had a lot to process. The whole vampire thing, seeing Costia again, Raven turning into a vampire, knowing that Costia is dying and getting two little girls out of the blue. It’s definitely a plateful and she wonders how Clarke does it to stay so calm and collected, so at ease.

Katy wriggles until Lexa puts her down. The moment Lexa puts her down, she runs up to Molly and Emily. “Mine,” she says as she hugs them both. When the twins giggle, she kisses their cheeks.

Lexa blinks and looks at Clarke. “I missed something, didn’t I?”

“Katy appears to adore them.”

Lexa is relieved that Katy gets along with the twins and that there’s no danger. It did cross her mind a few times while she was at work that Molly and Emily might get bitten, but she kept dismissing that thought and telling herself Clarke would watch over them like a hawk.

Anya grips Lexa’s forearm. “I want a word with you,” she says calmly as she watches Clarke tense up for a second. “Will you accompany me on a walk through the woods?”

“Um yeah, sure,” Lexa replies confused, not sure what Anya would want from her.

Clarke huffs when she wants to follow, but is stopped by Anya shaking her head.

“She will be safe with me,” Anya assures Clarke. “I shall bring her back soon.”

“Five minutes,” Clarke whispers, slightly hissing. She knows Anya wouldn’t let any harm come to Lexa, but she still doesn’t like it. Leaving her human lover alone is hard, even if it is only for a short period of time. After having been around for as many years as she has, each minute without her soulmate feels like a decade. She has waited hundreds of years and she’ll be sure to make the best out of every moment she can spend with Lexa.

Anya nods. Five minutes will do, she doesn’t need more than that and she can sense Clarke is uncomfortable with Lexa being kept away from her. “Keep an eye on Raven for me,” she instructs, slightly torn because the last time she left Raven alone things went bad.

“Hey!” Raven shouts, feeling a bit offended. “I don’t need a babysitter.” She knows Anya worries, but for now she has everything under control.

“They used to be like that with me as well,” Octavia says. “It’s a safety precaution.”

Raven can understand that, but she still doesn’t want anyone to babysit her in any way. She’ll get the hang of this whole vampire thing and she knows that even when she struggles, as long as Clarke is around she won’t even get near the twins. This morning is something she won’t forget, the way Clarke held her when in her blood thirst she was about to bite Lexa.

Lexa follows Anya outside, feeling a bit nervous. Clearly this walk through the woods is so the others won’t hear their conversation. She waits for Anya to speak, to tell her what this is all about.

Anya is silent until they’re halfway through the woods. “I know you have had many things to deal with lately,” she says, knowing that’s an understatement. “I want you to know you do have a family.”

“Yes, Clarke said I could be a part of hers.”

“You have a blood relative.”

Lexa stops walking and stares at Anya. “I have a blood relative? How come I don’t know that? How do you know?” she asks, confused.

“I am Anya Woods,” Anya says calmly, revealing the secret she had kept. “You are the last of my bloodline.”

Lexa is shocked. “We’re blood relatives?”

“Yes, Alexandria Alycia Woods,” Anya confirms. “We are blood relatives. You have a family, you have me.”

Lexa didn’t expect to hear her full name, but if they’re from the same family tree then of course Anya knows her name. “These last few days… it’s been a lot,” she says, sighing. She takes a deep breath, calming herself. “So you’re like a very old grandmother to me…?” This is all crazy for her and she keeps getting one surprise after another.

“Yes, although I would prefer it if you would call me sister.”

“I guess I can understand that,” Lexa replies thoughtfully. “Okay, sisters.”

“You love Clarke.”

“I… well…,” Lexa stutters, taken by surprise. “Yes, I do.” She takes a deep breath. “It’s nice that you and Raven can be together. She’s really into you,” she says, wanting to change this conversation a bit.

“Do you wish to be together with Clarke?”

“Yes, I do,” Lexa replies sadly. She can tell Anya isn’t letting this one go yet. “I never considered becoming a vampire, not before I met Clarke. You could say I’m okay with being mortal or I was okay with it, but now I’m not really okay with it. I’m aging and that’s a problem.” She can’t imagine not having Clarke in her life anymore and the older she gets the closer she gets to losing her loved one.

“Is it truly a problem or do you feel as if it is? You are concerned due to the age difference. You feel as if one day Clarke would move on from you.”

“How did you…?” Lexa clears her throat and decides not to pretend Anya would be wrong. “Physically I’m ten years older than Clarke and yes, I’m worried one day I’ll be too old for her. Maybe I should become a vampire, so we can be together, but I don’t know if that’s really what I want.” All she does know is that she doesn’t want to be apart from Clarke and in order to ensure that, she should become a vampire.

“Human lovers do not always desire to be turned,” Anya says, speaking from experience. “Some vampires have the chance to watch their human lover grow old and to spend one lifetime together. I have known Clarke for a long time. She would not abandon you as you grow older.”

Lexa wishes she would have a chance to grow old with Clarke, but that won’t happen. It also hurts knowing how badly Raven wanted to grow old with Anya, although they seem happy together as vampires. “I need to think things through. I’m glad you told me we’re related.”

Anya nods and walks back to the castle with Lexa in silence.

“Molly and Emily look like angels,” Raven says when Anya and Lexa walk back into the kitchen. She looks at them lovingly as they’re munching on cookies. A child is something she’ll never have and that hurts a bit, but she appreciates it that these little girls are around because it helps to ease the pain for her.

Lexa pinches the bridge of her nose. “I have to prepare the spare room at my house for them.”

“They could stay here for a while,” Octavia says. “Right, Clarke? We’ve got a lot of space. You don’t have to rush getting everything ready.”

“Yeah, just keep them here,” Raven chimes in. “It’s nice to have them around and Katy likes them a lot. This place is huge, plenty of rooms to let them stay in.” She secretly hopes the twins will permanently stay, but that will be up to whatever Lexa decides.

“The girls are welcome to stay,” Clarke confirms. “As are you, Lexa.”

“Yeah, you should stay,” Raven chimes in. “It could be fun, Lexa. I’m staying here, Luna is staying here and you could stay here too.” At this point she’ll say about anything to convince Lexa to let the twins stay.

Lexa raises her eyebrow. “What about your thirst for blood? Won’t it be harder for you with me and the girls around?” She doesn’t want to give Raven a tough time.

“It won’t be easy I’ll give you that, but I think I can manage. Besides, Anya barely leaves my side and I’ve got plenty of eyes keeping an eye on me.”

“Okay, in that case it’ll be nice to stay for a while,” Lexa says, giving in. She can sure use their help to take care of the girls.

“I have a shift at the bar tonight,” Raven says as she takes a sip from a glass filled with blood.

Clarke shakes her head. “It is not safe for you to go,” she says with determination.

“I agree with Clarke,” Luna says. “As a newly turned vampire, the risk is too high.”

“Listen,” Raven says, holding her hands up. “With all due respect for the vampire queen and the head of this family,” she continues, motioning towards Luna and Clarke. “I don’t have to follow orders from either one of you. Anya turned me so I’m loyal to her and she’s my soulmate.”

“I agree with Clarke and Luna,” Anya says sadly and apologetically. “It is not safe, Raven.”

“Are you kidding me?” Raven sighs deeply and drops her hands to her sides. “Unbelievable,” she says, shaking her head. “If I’m not going, then who will work my shift?”

“Oh, I will,” Octavia says, volunteering. This could be her change to go out for a while.

Clarke shakes her head, not agreeing. Even though it has been twenty years, she’s not a fan of letting Octavia go somewhere without her. Both Katy and Octavia are her responsibilities.

“I will go with Octavia,” Luna suggests.  She doesn’t see the need to keep Octavia locked up inside. In fact, Raven doesn’t need to be locked up inside either. “Raven can come as well,” she says, having changed her mind. “We cannot keep her away from humans for long. Together with Octavia, I shall keep an eye on her.”

“I should go with Raven,” Anya cuts in. “If anyone should watch over her, it is me.” She is Raven’s soulmate and she is the one who turned her, so it should be her.

Clarke sighs when they all start to bicker about it. “Silence,” she says coolly, effectively shutting them all up. “Anya, Luna, Octavia, you can all go with Raven.” If they sit at the bar keeping an eye on Raven then it should be fine.

“Good enough for me,” Raven says, accepting. “I have bloody cocktails at the bar anyway, so I’ll be fine.” She can drink those while she serves customers, to avoid wanting to bite them.

Lexa knows that means she’ll be alone at the castle tonight with Clarke, Katy and the twins. “I’m going to cook for the girls, they need more than cookies,” she says. “Do you mind, Clarke?”

“Not at all,” Clarke replies with a sweet smile. “After dinner, they can go to bed.” She doesn’t want to keep them up too late, since they are young and need their sleep, and she can only imagine how tired they must be after today.

“My babies will sleep with me,” Katy whispers.

Lexa laughs lightly. “Your babies?” she asks curiously. Okay, she definitely missed some things while she wasn’t around.

“Emily and Molly have their own room,” Clarke says to Katy. “And you have yours.”

An hour later when Lexa puts food on the kitchen table for the twins, Raven gets ready to leave for her shift at the bar.

Raven puts her red bomber jacket on. “Being a vamp is cool,” she says, grinning.

“Hell yes,” Octavia agrees, high-fiving Raven. “I like you as a vampire, sister.”

“I’m all ready to go,” Raven says with a smile. “Babe, you ready?” she asks Anya.

“Yes, my love,” Anya replies.

Octavia pumps her fist in the air. “Finally I can go out,” she says relieved, hating being locked up as if she’d need a babysitter. “You’ve got to try a bloody cocktail tonight, Raven. You’ll like them now.”

“I can hardly wait,” Raven retorts with a wink. “Alright bitches, let’s go have fun.”

“Be careful,” Clarke warns concerned. Even though Anya, Octavia and Luna are accompanying Raven, she still worries since it’s her first day as a vampire.

“You’re such a mom, Clarke,” Raven says, laughing a bit. “We’ll be careful. I’ve got this.”

Clarke somehow doubts that, but she decides not to comment any further. She hears Raven whispering to Octavia, asking if she’s always being such a mom.

“It will be fine,” Luna assures Clarke. “They are in good hands with me, darling.”

Clarke nods and watches them leave, hoping all will be well. As long as Luna is with them they should be fine and Anya is quite responsible as well.

Lexa sits down at the table with the twins, who are playing a bit with their food.

Katy giggles when Molly launches a spoonful of carrots in her face. She grabs her blood bag and squeezes a fair amount of it over the twins.

“Girls,” Clarke sighs. “Do not play with your food,” she says as she waves her index finger at them. “This is naughty.”

Lexa’s jaw drops as she sees the twins’ faces covered in blood. “Oh my god,” she says. When Katy licks their faces, she doesn’t know where she has it.

Clarke scoops the twins in her arms. “I will give them a shower,” she says, not wanting to stress Lexa. “Katy, behave,” she adds with a strong tone.

Katy tries to look innocent while emptying the rest of her blood bag.

Clarke brings Molly and Emily to the bathroom where she places them carefully in the bathtub. She hums an old song to them while cleaning the blood out of their hair. She’s aware of Lexa watching her with Katy nearby.

Lexa watches how Clarke gently lifts the girls out of the tub when they’re clean. It melts her heart to see the blonde combing their hair and putting them a nightdress on.

Clarke chuckles when she sees the nightdresses are a bit too big for the twins. “These belong to Katy,” she explains to Lexa. “I shall get them smaller ones.”

Lexa kneels down to help. “We could roll of their sleeves a bit, that would be a start,” she suggests. She’s aware that when they walk, they might step on their nightdress and trip. “Have they said any word at all today? I haven’t heard them talk yet.”

Clarke sadly shakes her head. “They need time,” she says softly. She can imagine it must be hard on the girls to have lost their mother. “You have fears and so do they. As much as they have been given to you, you have been given to them.”

Lexa takes a moment to digest what Clarke is saying. “You’re right, this must be tough for them as well,” she says, agreeing. It hurts her a bit how she hadn’t stopped to think how much of an impact this must be for the girls. The twins are the ones who ended up in an environment they don’t know with people they don’t know. “I should be more considerate.”

“Do not be too hard on yourself,” Clarke whispers. “You are doing the best you can and that will always be more than enough.”

“How are you always so calm?”

“I am an old soul,” Clarke replies with a smile. “Now I appear calm. I was not always so.” Back in the days, she wasn’t calm at all and during her first years as a vampire, she was a mess. Luna has taught her many lessons, which she gratefully passes on to others when she can.

Lexa feels like her life has been turned upside down, although it doesn’t have to be bad. Her life used to be simple with her days spent working as a chef and often spending her nights at the bar, chatting it up with women she met. Everything changed when she met Clarke.

“Time for a bedtime story,” Clarke whispers as she picks the twins up.

Katy jumps down at the end of the bed once Clarke has put the twins in it. “I want to sleep with them,” she whispers, pleading.

Clarke shakes her head. “Another time, perhaps, sweetie,” she replies softly. “Not tonight.” She can’t take the risk to let Katy alone with the twins.

Lexa smiles when Clarke tickles the twins, causing them to giggle. “You’re so good at this,” she says admiringly. “I wish I would be able to do that.”

“You underestimate yourself, my dear.”

Lexa helps to tuck the girls in. She is amused by the way Katy pouts when Clarke moves her out of the room.

Katy continues pouting while walking to her own room with Marshmallow in her arms.

Lexa is pleased when she’s finally alone with Clarke in the blonde’s room. “I want to talk,” she whispers.

“I am all ears,” Clarke says, fully concentrating on Lexa. She knew a talk was bound to happen and she will prefer it any day over her human lover running away.

“Clarke, I want to be with you,” Lexa whispers. “Forever, I want to be with you forever.” She chews on her bottom lip and squeezes Clarke’s hand. “I want to become a vampire, so we never have to be apart.” She knows it is a lot to say this, but this is what feels best, what feels right.

Clarke gasps, startled by Lexa’s words. “Giving up you mortal life is a big decision to make, my dear,” she says, not wanting to take this lightly. This was not the kind of conversation she expected.

“I know it’s a big decision, but I’ve thought about it. We could be together forever.”

“Have you thought about the girls?”

Lexa nods. “They can grow up, living their lives and make their own decisions once they’re old enough,” she says, sure of her words. “We could take care of them or find them a more suitable family.” She doesn’t want to waste any more time.

Clarke has never turned anyone on request. “Are you certain, my dear?”

“I’ve thought about it.”

“You are a chef,” Clarke says thoughtfully, wanting Lexa to realize what her decision would mean. “Food will repulse you. All you will want as a vampire is blood. If you consume food, you will feel ill. You would not age a day and after a while, the people you know will ask questions.”

“Clarke,” Lexa says softly with a smile. “I know what it means, but this is what I want. Will you turn me?”

“You desire to be turned right now?” Clarke asks confused.

“Well yes, I do. We’re soulmates, aren’t we?”

“Yes, my dear, we are soulmates.”

“So it’s a yes?” Lexa asks hopeful. “You’ll turn me?”

Clarke hesitates for a moment. “Taking away your mortal life is not a light decision to make,” she whispers sadly.

“Do I have to be dying for you to turn me? Is that it?”

“No, you do not have to be dying,” Clarke replies. She wouldn’t want to wait until things get critical. “Are you absolutely certain?”

“Yes, Clarke, I’m sure,” Lexa whispers, half-begging Clarke at this point. “Will you turn me?”

“Yes,” Clarke confirms. “I will turn you.” She can’t bring herself to say no to Lexa and if she would, then she might lose her soulmate forever, which is not what she wants.

Lexa smiles and presses her lips against Clarke’s. “My vampire,” she whispers. This is what she wants, the closer they get, the more sure she is of that.

“Yours,” Clarke whispers back. “Forever. Nothing shall come between us. Soon our eternal life together shall begin.”

“It already has, Clarke.”

“Are you ready for your last night as a mortal?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be, my sweet vampire.”

Clarke gently pushes Lexa down on her bed and kisses her neck. She softly sinks her fangs in her human lover’s skin, drinking some of her blood. “Divine, as always,” she whispers, licking her lips.

Lexa whimpers as Clarke drinks from her. She can feel her body growing weaker by the second and her life is slowly slipping past her. By the time her vampire stops, she can barely hold her eyes open anymore.

Clarke bites her own wrist. “This will not taste pleasant at first,” she warns. “Drink, my love,” she instructs as she holds her wrist against Lexa’s lips.

Lexa smiles weakly while she feels her heart slowing down. “Eternity,” she mumbles while the first drop of Clarke’s blood lands on the tip of her tongue.

Clarke gently holds Lexa’s head up with her free hand, to allow her to drink without choking.

“Mommy!!!”

Clarke stops what she’s doing when she hears the twins scream from their room. In a quick reflex, she jumps up and runs to their room, temporarily leaving Lexa alone. She slams their door open to see what is going on, expecting the worst. Much to her surprise, Katy is holding Molly and Emily in her arms, stroking their hair and whispering to them.

“They were scared,” Katy whispers to Clarke. “I heard them scream.”

Clarke scans the room to see if she can find anything suspicious that might have scared them. When she doesn’t find anything, she has to conclude that perhaps they’re scared to be alone in this room they don’t know. “Thank you, Katy,” she whispers.

“Are they Lexa’s babies?”

“They are a little bit too old to be babies,” Clarke explains. “Babies are younger.”

“I want them,” Katy whispers quietly. “My sisters.”

“Okay,” Clarke gives in, not seeing any harm in that. “You cannot bite them, understood?”

Katy nods and holds the twins closer. “Can I sleep with them? I will protect them.”

Clarke hesitates for a moment. “Okay, sweetie,” she says, having made a decision. “Goodnight, little angels.” She kisses their foreheads and leaves the room, but she’s still unsure if everything is safe. Their screams left her with an icy feeling and she curses herself for not having anyone else around.

Clarke takes her time to search her castle. She should have never let Luna, Octavia and Anya go with Raven. Now she is alone to watch over Lexa, Katy and the twins. Even though Katy is with Molly and Emily right now, it doesn’t ease her mind because Katy is just a little girl. After having checked every corner, she goes back to her room, back to Lexa.

“Clarke,” Lexa mumbles, barely conscious. “Are the girls okay?” she asks concerned, having heard their scream, but not having any strength to get up.

“The girls are well,” Clarke whispers. She caresses Lexa’s cheek. “Rest now.” Once it is morning, her human lover shall no longer be mortal.

Lexa’s eyes flutter shut and darkness surrounds her. She’s being dragged into a deeper sleep than she ever experienced before.

Clarke feels her eyes closing and she knows she is taking a risk. When a vampire turns someone, they temporarily grow weaker for at least an hour. She drifts off and when she wakes up, her bed is empty. In a frantic moment of panic, she jumps up to go find Lexa.

Anya is standing in the kitchen with her arms crossed when Clarke runs in, half-tripping over her own feet. “Eventful night, sister?” she hisses angrily.

Clarke is too distracted by the empty blood bags spread over her kitchen floor. “Lexa,” she whispers.

“My last blood relative,” Anya says with a cold tone.

“Lexa is my soulmate, Anya.”

Lexa smiles and walks up to Clarke, snaking her arms around her waist. “Our family is perfect, don’t you agree?” she asks sweetly. She hums while she watches the twins eating the breakfast she just made for them. When she got up, she went to the basement to get a supply of blood bags. After clenching her thirst, she woke up the twins who were sleeping in Katy’s arms. The second she left their room, she bumped into an angry looking Anya.

Raven grins and nudges Anya with her elbow. “I think it’s cool that Lexa is a vamp now too.”

“I’m on board with Raven,” Octavia pitches in. “Though I think that’s enough for now. We’re not going to turn the twins, are we?”

“No!” Lexa, Clarke, Luna and Anya shout in unison.

Lexa clears her throat. “Definitely not,” she says, keeping her foot down. “They’re only three years old.”

“It would be too dangerous,” Luna adds. “Vampires so young will be out of control and deadly.” She doesn’t add the fact that Katy is too young to be a vampire, but since the little girl behaves well it’s not an issue.

“Lexa and I decided the twins can grow up,” Clarke says. “They shall remain mortal.”

“Emily and Molly can decide how they want their lives to be,” Lexa says. “Once they’re old enough.”

“Okay, forget I asked,” Octavia says quickly. “It would be ridiculous to turn them, so it’s a good call not to.”

“I take it you’ll live here then?” Raven asks Lexa. “Close to your soulmate.”

Lexa nods, not planning to leave.

“Cool, so now we’ll be a bunch of vampires raising two mortal children.”

“Maybe we should stop talking like that around the twins,” Octavia suggests. “We can’t know for sure what they understand and when they grow older, we wouldn’t want them to blab our secrets to mortals.”

“Octavia is right,” Clarke agrees.

“Alright,” Raven says, holding her hands up in surrender. “Okay so the twins belong to Lexa. What about Katy? I feel like you’re her mother, Clarke. Aren’t you?”

“Anya and I both have been taking care of Katy.”

“Yeah I know that stuff, but um look okay… if you’re not her mother then maybe Anya can be.”

Anya raises her eyebrow and stares at Raven. “You wish for Katy to be our daughter?”

“Well um either that or we’re her aunts,” Raven replies. She still wants children and that makes all of this complicated. “Quick question, is there any way for non-mortals to have children?”

“Non-mortals?” Octavia laughs. “Seriously? And nope, I don’t think there is unless you turn one.”

“Clarke is my mommy,” Katy whispers.

“Ah the cat is out of the bag,” Raven says. “Katy wants Clarke.”

Clarke stares dumbfounded, since she isn’t Katy’s mother, although she is the closest to her.

“Looks like Clarke and Lexa have three children then,” Octavia comments. “Lexa, are you okay? You look a little pale, you know, more than our usual pale look.”

Lexa thinks how yesterday when she woke up, she didn’t have any children and now she suddenly has three because the twins have been given to her and if Katy sees herself as Clarke’s daughter, then Katy is her daughter as well. She wonders what her life will be like from now, as a vampire, with one vampire child and two mortal children. The only thing she does know is that it will be interesting.

“I wish to take Octavia with me for a while,” Luna announces. She can’t continue to stay away from her clan, as their queen and she knows Octavia belongs to Clarke’s clan. “She is my soulmate.”

Clarke knew Luna’s stay wouldn’t be permanent. “Okay, you can take Octavia with you if she agrees,” she gives in, not wanting to separate them from each other.

“Hell yes!” Octavia shouts excitedly. “It’ll be fine, Clarke. You’ll see me again in a while.”

Luna grasps Octavia’s hand. “We shall return in a few months, my friend,” she promises Clarke. “Lincoln will be in town, if you need any help.”

“Thank you, Luna,” Clarke replies. “I will miss you both.” She’s sad to see them go, but she knows they’ll be okay.

Raven pats Lexa’s back. “Doesn’t it feel good to have a family like this?”

“Yes, family,” Lexa whispers as she watches Clarke picking the twins up.

“I need to go to the basement. You good?”

Lexa shakes her head. “I’ll go with you,” she whispers, needing more blood.

Clarke puts the girls down and leaves them with Anya for a moment to follow Lexa to the basement.

“Want a sip?” Lexa asks when she sees Clarke.

Clarke nods and sits down next to Lexa. “How are you feeling, my love?”

“Better than ever, alive, reborn.”

Raven gets up and leaves when Lexa nuzzles her head against Clarke’s shoulder to give them some alone time.

Clarke strokes Lexa’s hair, kissing the crown of her head. “I love you, Lexa.”

“I love you too, Clarke.”

“You are my soul.”

“I can’t imagine eternity without you in it.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the last chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a story that involves vampires, so I finally did.


End file.
